Go With the Flow
by Miniyuna
Summary: Raimundo has a secret within that is unknown to him! Can he find out what it is before it tears his trust with the Xiaolin Warriors apart, and himself?
1. Prologue: When the Wind Blows

Prologue

When the Wind Blows

-

__

When great wars struck out,

Evil was released.

Everyone thought the world was hopeless,

the evil could not be ceased.

The Demon General had hearts torn,

as he slaughtered people left and right.

But then he stopped, when a little one was born.

then he refused to fight.

People all over from happiness they cried,

Because of him they had won,

With his powers gone, and given to him he soon died.

Only because he was his grandson,

But his Grandfather knew, right when he was born, he should not, and can not fail,

because that special, important, little one, was the Grandson of General Gale.

-


	2. Blissful Blight

**Ahh glorious re-rewrite. This won't be full of suck, ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blissful Blight

The morning was calm at the Xiaolin Temple. Light was just breaking dawn, and the grass sparkled with the fresh dew from last nights rain. Kimiko, Omi and Dojo were sprawled across the lawn bordering the training grounds, taking a much needed peaceful nap.

In a sweet whisper, Kimiko said blissfully, "You know, this is nice. No Jack Spicer, no Shen Gong Wu, it's pleasant every once and a while."

"I know what you mean, girl. Absolute peace." Dojo piped in.

The smile on Omi's face quickly left when he sat up and looked around.

"But where is Clay? He should be here enjoying this peaceful time with us. Why is he not here?"

Ignoring the concern in his voice, Kimiko playfully quipped. "Relax Omi. He's probably eating, or something."

"Yeah," Started Dojo. "That guy can't resist a meal. I just glad Raimundo hasn't pulled any pranks today-"

"RAAAAAAIMUUUNDOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud booming voice ripped through the once silent Xiaolin grounds that easily belonged to Clay. Dojo sighed, annoyed.

"Clearly I spoke to soon."

"Way to jinx it Dojo." Kimiko said as she jumped to her feet, followed by Omi. As if it was any surprise, they saw Clay chasing Raimundo with Clay's hat in hand, doing flashy flips and twirls with mocks and jokes flying left and right, and they were doing their job of the sole purpose of making the cowboy even more enraged.

"Raimundo you better hand over my hat right now before I beat the living daylights out of you!"

"HA yeah right! As if you could catch me!"

Every class had to have a class clown, and that clown would be Raimundo. Pranks and jokes were his personal favorite hobbies, and he was good at them too. Never meaning any true harm, he just loves to see what reactions he would get. And they were usually humorous. To him at least.

"Raimundo give me my hat back now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

He sprinted over to a nearby pond jumped, and landed on stone in the middle, ensuring a good amount of distance between him and his teammates.

"Try to get your hat back now, Clay! Ha ha ha! What's wrong? Can't jump so far? Who's the big man now? Ha!"

Getting bored of waving Clay's hat, he reached for the Orb of Tornami and drenched everyone in sight. In Raimundo vision, it's hilarious. In everyone else's point of view, Raimundo was a dead man.

"Ugh, Raimundo that is so CHEAP! You totally ruined my hair!"

"And you took the Orb out without the Master Fung's permission!" Dojo griped.

Raimundo laughed in a highly mocking tone, and grinned at the Warriors.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Tell on me? It's just the Orb. And plus Kimiko, you change your hair everyday, and you can't handle a little water?

"Shut it Rai!"

"What is going on here?"

The Dragons In-training turned to see Master Fung walking toward them. The Dragon of the Wind grinned for a upcoming opportunity, and jumped, landing next to Omi.

"Can anyone explain why you are all drenched when clearly you are not dressed for the ocassion?"

"Well, Master Fung, Omi decided to test everyone's reactions without telling them at all, and he totally soaked everyone on purpose. Here, I took the Orb of Tornami from him." Raimundo said as he tossed the Shen Gong Wu to Master Fung, who stared at Omi skeptically.

"But Master, I did no such thing!"

"Do not try to mask your irresponsibility, Omi."

"But I-"

"You must clean the Grand Halls before lunch, or you will not get any.

"But Master!"

"Now Omi!"

Omi sighed sadly. "Yes Master."

He trudged off toward the Grand Halls, while Master Fung turned to speak with the rest.

"Kimiko, Clay, you should thank Raimundo looking out for you two. I must return to the Meditation Hall now. Good day."

As soon as Master Fung turned his back, Kimiko and Clay glared at Raimundo, who simply gave his signature grin and jumped away

"That wasn't cool."

"Not in the slightest."

"C'mon you two, let's go find Omi."

"Yeah, poor little feller is probably down in the cow sewage right now."

The three ran off toward the Grand Halls, leaving Raimundo to think of his next prank.


	3. Fool Me Twice Shame on You

**RE-WRITTEN FOR HUMANITY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fool Me Twice Shame on You

Noon was drawing very near, and Omi was only about half way done cleaning the Grand Halls. Kimiko, Dojo, and Clay kept Omi company, because sadly, they could not lift a finger to help him.

"Ohhh, my arms and legs are very much sore right now. I wish I could have the aid of the Orb of Tornami."

"I'm sorry Omi, I wish we could help. I can't believe Master Fung bough Raimundo's charade."

"Or got away with it." Clay huffed

Omi shuffled past them, slowly but surely, diligently scrubing the tiles and sighed. Dojo slithered over to him and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Well what can you expect? Honestly, there always has to be a prankster. But it's annoying that's for sure."

"Indeed Dojo, Raimundo enjoys pushing pranks, but he is our teammate. And as teammates, we must take our bad points and turn them into good points."

"You mean pull pranks on him?" Kimiko perked up.

"No no no Kimiko, then we would become pranksters, and then really deserve punishment."

She huffed. "I don't see him cleaning the Grand Halls."

The dragon jumped off of Omi's shoulders and started toward the door. "Come on kids, it's lunch time. Good luck Omi."

"Sorry little buddy, we'll bring you back something."

"Thank you my friends. Hopefully I will be done before dinner!"

Kimiko, Clay and Dojo waved to Omi, and then headed off to the dining area. The three of them looked down at their bowls of rice and plates of mandarin chicken, pushing them around. Kimiko sighed sadly.

"Poor Omi. He must be starving by now. I wish we could help."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But we can't-"

"INCOMING!"

On instinct, Clay ducked rapidly, and before Kimiko could react, a bowl of egg drop soup hit her smack dab in the face. Raimundo ran over and suppressed a giggle.

"Sorry Kim. My bad!"

Kimiko scowled as she wiped off her face with a nearby napkin.

"Nice going there Rai. I totally smell like eggs. What's the excuse now?"

"Yes, Raimundo, why is Kimiko covered with soup?"

They all turned so see Master Fung at the doorway. Raimundo respectfully bowed, soon followed by everyone else.

"I'm sorry Master Fung. It was my fault. I tripped."

Skeptical glares were exchanged between Kimiko and Clay. Master Fung nodded in return.

"Come my young monks. It is time for you to train."

They all bowed once again and followed Master Fung outside. On the training grounds there were five Shen Gong Wu. The Mantis Flip Coin, the Third Arm Sash, the Monkey Staff, the Eye of Dashi, and the Two-Ton Tunic. The grounds today resembled a dueling arena.

"Today, you three will be dueling each other in a rotation. The Shen Gong Wu you use will be completely random. I will throw each of you different Shen Gong Wu each time to improve reaction time and ways to cope with a new Shen Gong Wu each time. Clay, Raimundo, you are up first. You start when you get a hold of your Shen Gon Wu. Take your places."

The Dragon of Earth and Wind took their spots on the opposite sides of the arena. Clay took a deep breath, as Raimundo let out a slow but steady sigh.

"GO!"

Both their hands shot out like lightning to grab their respective Shen Gong Wu. Clay tuned on his heels and lashed out at Raimundo.

"THIRD ARM SASH!"

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!"

The sash grazed Raimundo's foot as he flew 20 ft. into the air with his traditional flips and turns. Clay growled and ran forward, then suddenly got in push-up position and looked up.

"Third Arm Sash!" The sash's fist pummeled at the ground, propelling Clay into the air. Raimundo watched Clay's form get closer and whistled.

"Whoo, that's new!" He bent backward missing Clay's fist and dodged the sash's fist.

If you saw the fight from the ground, it would look like a blur of red and blue twirling around in the air. It wasn't long before they both landed on the ground. Master Fung signaled Kimiko in and Raimundo out.

The boys dropped their Shen Gong Wu back in the pile, and Raimundo jogged back to the sidelines while Kimiko jogged in.

"GO!"

"EYE OF DASHI!"

"TWO-TON TUNIC!"

Clay ducked to avoid the reflected lightning's blast. The tunic returned to it's clothed state, and soon Clay parried Kimiko's rapid fire punches and kicks. She was able to hit him more, but wasn't able to do much damage. Clay however was liable for more serious damage if he ever landed a punch.

She flipped backward and shot towards Clay with her foot outstretched. Clay easily caught it but not seeing Kimiko true intentions.

"TWO-TON TUNIC!"

Kimiko's weight shifted down, and promptly flipped Clay over to the other side. His back slammed against the ground but then he caught his balanced and skidded the rest of the way.

"Clay you're out, Raimundo you're in."

They quickly took their places and returned the previous Shen Gong Wu.

"GO!"

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!"

"MONKEY STAFF!"

Neither of them were able to get a lock on each other. They both jumped, twisted and twirled around, and could barely lay a finger on one another.

Training went on for a few more hours then dinner time came. Thankfully no new Shen Gong Wu were activated so the monks ate and returned to their rooms. Sadly for Omi, he didn't finish in time, but like Clay promised, he snuck him some rice.

Kimiko slumped onto her mat, too tired to even check her e-mail or web surf. She was so tired in fact, she didn't even noticed that her PDA was missing.

* * *


	4. You Reap What You Sow

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Sorry I haven't been updating. Stupid School. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Rai Scheme

The Next morning (Currently Thursday) As Kimiko said, she took a shower the instant she woke up. But instead of Soothing shampoo, she found,

"Melted cheese?!!? RAAAAAAAAAIIIIMUUUNDOOOOOOOO!" The flaming ball of fire had a voice so loud, she woke up Dojo, Clay, and a sleepy Omi.

Kimiko darted out of her room and knocked so hard on Raimundo's Door, Rai swore that she would ram his whole wall down. Smirking, Mundo walked over, picking up a gas mask, on the way to tick off the Flaming cheese head some more.

Omi, Clay, and Dojo came out into the hall to see what Mundo did now. As Raimundo opened the door, he made a not-so-nice comment.

"Oh man, what stinks? Kimiko, you know you smell REAAALLLY bad."

Waving his hand in a P.U. kind of way.

"What kind of Shampoo did you use? Miss-smell-a lot shampoo?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID MUNDO AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Whaaaaaat... It's not my fault you're hair smells like dead cow milk."

Trying to keep his laughter hidden, if he let out one sound of a laugh, he knew he would get in trouble.

"What is going on here! And why does Kimiko's hair has a utterly bad stench??"

Raimundo had another lie coming on.

"Master Fung! Well you know how Clay is from the Ranch, and you know that the Ranch has cows, that make milk? Well, last night, Clay poured some rotten melted cheese into Kimiko's shampoo, while she was out. I saw, Yessir, I did. Nasty thing to do. We all know how Kimiko loves her hair, maybe Clay let it slipped his mind."

Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo, all had their mouth gaped open, at another one of Raimundo's lies, once again, Master Fung believed him. Before anyone could say anything, Master Fung spoke up.

"Clay, you no better than to tamper with Kimiko's hair, you cannot fight your allies."

"But Master Fung!"

"No buts Clay, Your punishment is no Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner, you must clean every single Shen Gong Wu, not losing the order, sweeping and cleaning the Dining hall, and to re-paint the Training land ground white lines....by hand."

Clay nor Omi or Kimiko could believe what Master Fung had just said. He didn't even do anything!

"But Master Fung!"

"Get starting now."

"But.."

"NOW!!!"

Clay trudged off in dismay, heading towards the Shen Gong Wu room.

"I am never gonna trust that backstabin, good for nothing', liar again." Clay muttered to him self.

"Now." Master Fung said in his normal tone. "Kimiko, you should thank Raimundo later for catching Clay. You all have a nice breakfast, then meet me at the grass grounds. Kimiko, wash that smell out of you hair first. Good day."

Master Fung left, and went to the breakfast hall. As soon as Master Fung was out of hearing range, Raimundo burst out with laughter, pointing and laughing at Kim.

"Yeah Kimi! Go wash that smell out before the flies come and eat you alive! Hahahah!" Raimundo kept on laughing as he sarted towards the Dining hall, and threw off the mask on the way down. Kimiko sighed in despair.

"But I don't have anymore shampoo.."

"AH! Do not despair my female friend. I have got extra shampoo, when I went to the city, to buy some. But I remembered I didn't have any hair and it was a female's shampoo anyway." Piped up Omi handing the Shampoo to Kimiko.

"So here you go!"

Kimiko looked over to her Monk friend with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Omi, I'll go wash up, I meet you at breakfast."

Kimiko went to re-take her shower. Clay was having a hard time polishing all the Shen Gong Wu, because they all kept on falling over. Omi was down at the breakfast table, waiting of Kimiko, sadly he knew Clay was going to finish his chores near midnight. And Raimundo, well, he TRIED to talk to Omi. He walked over like he had done nothing wrong, and sat down next to Omi.

"Hey pint-size midget monk! After breakfast, we're going to train with the Shen Gong Wu, with Master Fung!! Wanna practice with me?"

Omi just sat there, thinking of what to say to his Former-friend and his X-team mate to save the world. Of course Rai pressured Omi.

"Omi? Heeeluuuu? Is there a Omi alive in that big head of yours? Umm.. Howdy, Hello, Aloha, Hola, Konnichiwa...uhhhh Ohaio?" Mundo tried in his best of languages.

Then Omi spoke like a angry lion that had just woken up after his dinner. (It's from Master Fung's Desk calendar. You know.)

"YES! WITH YOU I SHALL TRAIN! NO, I SHALL BATTLE WITH YOU RAIMUNDO! I WILL SEEK REVENGE ON YOUR SMALL DOOMED HEAD, FOR ALL MY FRIENDS! AND THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE YOU! I SHAAAAAALLLL WIIIN! FOR KIMIKO AND CLAY! IN YOUR HEAD RAIMUNDO!"

Raimundo was "shocked" at Omi's reaction. Everyone in the dining hall was staring at them. With a odd face, he replied to Omi's loud outburst.

"Uhhhh I just asked if you wanted to practice with me....... and I have NOOOOO idea what you are taking about, about the revenge thingy... soo take the heat off me and put it somewhere else. I mean, THEY ARE the ones that pulled pranks on each other you know. You pulled one too! Seriously Oki"

"OMI!!"

"Omi.. whatever. What Xiaolin Warrior would stoop so low to pull pranks? Any way, see you later! Tell Kim and Texas-butt I said hi!"

Raimundo is terrible at putting on happy faces. Yet everyone around believed him. Raimundo ran off the field, then helped Master Fung take out some Shen Gong Wu. Omi was mad, he had spent hours sorting those, and Clay spent hours cleaning them.

He had probably just finished when they came down to get them. Enraged, Omi muttered under his breath (to make sure no one hears), answering the question Raimundo didn't even to give him the time to answer.

"You Raimundo Kein. You would stoop low enough to pull pranks."

Omi started to walk to Kimiko's room, to see if she was ready. When he was at the exit door of the Dining hall, Raimundo call form outside to correct Omi's language.

"BY THE WAY OTI!"

"IT'S OMMI!"

"Ummm....BY THE WAY OMMI! IT'S 'IN YOUR FACE'! NOT HEAD!"

Always angry at Raimundo's corrections, Omi basically sprinted with anger to Kimiko's room. Actually since Rai made him so mad, when Omi ran, you would think Omi's butt would explode for going so fast (which was not usual).

Truth is, Omi felt in a way hurt. Hurt to what he said at Mundo, and hurt of what Mundo has done to the three Xiaolin warriors. Omi was thinking all this on to Kimiko's room (still going really fast). In fact Omi was going so fast and he didn't keep his concentration, he rammed right into Kimiko's wall, making a hole, and flew into the Japanese wall, Kimiko had brought for Decoration. Omi landed smack dab (in the middle!) on the Stone wall. Fell smack dab on Kimi's carpet, currently knocked-out. When, Omi woke up a few seconds later, he screamed as the wall fell on Omi.

"Is that Omi? What is he doing in my room?" Kimiko though as she just out her robe on. Then she saw Omi's little yellow hand under he Japanese Deco.

"OMI!"

She ran to the Monk trying to lift the heavy stone off of him. Not having any success, Omi spoke from under it. Muffled from the thick stone.

"Kimiko? Is that you? Can you help me get up? I cannot because this stone is heavy, and it is on top of me. I cannot get up. It hurts. It is VEERY heavy. It is big and I am small. It is the titan while I am the human. It is the lion while I'm the-"

"OKAY Omi, I get the point!"

Kimiko cut off Omi from his forever ramblings.

"Let me see if my element can work."

"Oh yeah, Raimundo said hi." Omi remembered suddenly. Just hearing that name made Kimiko mad with steam.

"INFERNO!"

Kimiko raised up the stone off of Omi, and somehow not damaging the Stone. The little yellow monk rose up in relief.

"AHH! It is good to breathe! Thank you for helping me Kimiko!"

Kimiko was glad that Omi was safe but in another way, she looked mad.

"I'm glad you're okay Omi, just DON'T EVER mention HIS name again. Kay?"

"Ohhhh sure thing! Hurry and get into your training cloths! We're are going to train with Master Fung, with the Shen Gong Wu! Quick! Let's go before Ra- um I mean, before HE gets all the good-"

"Boo." Raimundo had just came in after Kimiko had said never mention his name again.

"SHENGONGWUIE GREAT HOLY DASHI! CLAY HAS JUMPED OVER THE MOON, WHILE KIMIKO HAS SANG A SONG! RAIMUNDO DO NOT SCARE ME! I THOUGHT MY HEART WOULD POP OUT!!" Omi managed to say over the many breaths of the scare Mundo gave him. Kimiko, once again gave Rai a dirty look.

"What are YOU doing here?" Raimundo responded like he normally would.

"Just though I would drop by." Raimundo leans over and sniffs Kimiko's hair. "Good. Your hair doesn't stink. Come on, hurry up! Can't train without ya! Fung is getting impatient. Ciao!"

Raimundo disappeared with a swift move of his element. Kimiko is on her floor shaking her fist with anger.

"Raimundo, you will paayyyy...." Kimiko ran into her bathroom, changed, then came back out dressed in her Xiaolin Robe. She grabbed Omi's hand and rushed out the door. "C'mon Omi! Let's go kick his Brazilian butt!"

"If you say so."

Kimiko and Omi ran out to the training grounds where Raimundo is impatiently waiting for Omi and Kim. Dojo is also there but napping as far away from Rai as possible. Without a warning, Rai blurted another rude comment. But that was the only on he could make if front of Master Fung.

"WHOOOO. Took ya long enough. C'mon choose your Shen Gong Wu, or 'SHENGONGWUIE!' as Omi might call it. Let's get training! Omi I challenge you first! I choose the Third Arm Sash! Choose yours!"

"Very well then! I choose the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi replied with ease. Mantis Flip Coin was one of his favorites.

"XIAOLIN BATTLE! GONG YI TAMPAI!" Omi and Raimundo shouted at the same time.

Omi made the first move.

"Mantis flip coin!" Omi tried to jump behind Raimundo, but then Raimundo used his Shen Gong Wu.

"Third arm sash!" The Sash gabbed Omi and reeled him in.

"Man this is TOO easy! Get ready for a whoopin' Omi!"

Raimundo picked up Omi with the Sash and slams Omi into the ground, many times.

"RAI (slam) MUNDO! (slam) MY(slam) NAME IS (slam slam) oh wait you got my name right."

Omi looks quite beaten, but Mundo doesn't seem to be stopping. Then Rai brings the Sash closer to him, holding Omi upside down.

"Give up yet, Umi?"

"OMI!"

"Oki."

"OMI!!"

"Obi."

"OMMI!"

"Ovi."

"OMMMMIII!"

"Omi."

"Good."

"I got it right?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Cool."

"Ah."

"Where were we?"

"You had asked If I had given up."

"Well did you?"

"No."

"Kay."

Raimundo swung Omi around in circles, and pounded him into the dirt some more. Then Raimundo let go of Omi and flung him towards the Chinese Gong that lay near Dojo. Omi screamed has he was gaining speed towards the Gong. Raimundo added a familiar quote used by baseball players.

"He seems to be flying out of the field, Oh! He's going..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Going......"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-(GONG!)"

"GONE! And he's out of here! One point for the Wind team! Water Team, Zero!" Raimundo laughed at his on comment. He would laugh at Omi but Master Fung was there. On the side lines of the training grounds, Kimiko runs to Omi to see if her little monk friend is okay.

"Omi! Omi are you okay?"

Omi had slid off the gong on onto the ground, sore, hurt, and beaten.

"Oooohhh, My head...Kimiko, did I lose?"

"Yeah that jerk flung you into this gong. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like a Xiaolin warrior milk n' shake...oof!" Omi passed out with the swirly eyes.

Kimiko sighed, picked Omi up and took him to Master Fung who was currently taking to Raimundo.

"Very impressive fighting their Raimundo. Keep this up and you might advanced to a new level."

"Thank you Master Fung! Gotta Go, see ya, bye!!" Raimundo ran off and Kimiko walked up to Master Fung.

"Um Master Fung?" Master Fung turned to face Kimiko.

"Yes Kimiko?"

"Um Omi passed out, and I was wondering If he could sleep for the rest of the day. If it's okay with you and all..."

"Of course go put him in his room. When it's time for lunch and dinner, bring him his food."

"Oh arigatou Master Fung!" Kimiko bowed before rushing Omi off to his room.

She put Omi to Omi to bed and went about the day avoiding Raimundo, as much as possible. She had lunch and dinner In Omi's room, (who was still unconscious) because she didn't want to see or hear Raimundo's voice or face. 'Now that I think about it.' Kimiko thought. 'Raimundo has seem to be avoiding me too. Probably to think of a new prank.'

"UGH! HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" Kimiko screamed to her self. She looked at the clock, realizing it's was almost midnight. She got 7 hours of Raimundo free time. Kimiko got up to go to her room. Kimiko's room was not far from Omi's so she figured she wash and check on Omi again, before she goes to bed. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and realized it was Clay.

"Wooowhee. I had hard times on the ranch but not as hard as this. I'm sore all over, a serious headache from the paint, bruises all over from the falling Shen Gong Wu, and MAN am I hungry. No snacks, Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner. So tired can't think..."

Kimiko felt so sorry for Clay, she couldn't do anything to make him feel better, but she ran out and talked to him.

"Hey Clay, are you feeling okay?"

"Hey there Kimiko, define the meaning for 'Okay'. Whatever it is I'm not. I'm dead tired, I can't move my arms, and I can barely feel my legs. I don't know how I'm able to- Oompf!"

Clay bumped into his room door, without even knowing it. He fell down and replied to a simple,

"Ow."

Kimiko looked down at Clay, normally, Clay had enough strength to knock down his wall, but if a little bump knocked him down, Raimundo has pushed it TOO far. She leaned down to drag Clay into his room and onto his bed.

"Clay you just...get...a nice...rest. Man your whole body feels like a dead cow, ugh! Man you're heavy. There. Good night Clay."

"Hmmm G'night Kimiko...zzzz." Clay feel asleep in a instant. Kimiko turned off his lamp, turned off Omi's lamp, and went to bed her self. Before turning in, and mumbled to herself,

"Now I know how Dojo feels...zzzz."

Kimiko feel asleep, dreaming that she was home in Tokyo, and trying to forget Raimundo. Right after Kimiko fell asleep, Raimundo fell from Kimiko's ceiling and landed with a perfect stance. He had been in Kimiko's room the remaining day after the battle he had with Omi. Kimiko was right, he had been planning all day for a new prank, who to set it on, and who to blame. Raimundo took off the Shen Gong Wu he had been using.

"Man, I though she would never to sleep, and thank you Shroud of Shadows! Now let's see, what can I use, ahh this will work out juuust fine."

Raimundo said with a evil big smile. He was going to do his prank on Clay, and for who to blame, he set all his sights on Kimiko."

* * *

Well that chapter was a bit longer, I hoped you all enjoyed this! Read and Review!

Miniyuna


	5. Illusions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own some possession of this story. Just to let you know, I changed there rooms, the got bigger ones, and there's a Dining Hall now because I say so. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Illusions of the Heart

The next morning (Friday), Clay woke up, even though he didn't really want to, he had too, he got up, and went to his bathroom, to clean up. But when he looked at himself in the mirror, White red and blue paint was all over his face, making him look like a clown, He tried washing it off but water didn't do anything. He yelled out the first thing that came to his mind.

"MUUUUUNDOOO!!!!" Clay yelled so loud, that Kimiko could hear it and she was on the other side of the hall, and startled Omi so much that Omi screamed and jumped so high it made him make a hole in his ceiling.

Raimundo, two rooms down from him, was expecting this, so he had earphones on, and took them off when the walls stopped shaking, Clay stomped over to Raimundo's room and pounded on the door. Raimundo answered with his all famous rude comment.

"Yes who is- whoa man, Clay what happened to your face? Did you mutate into some clown over night? Well whatever happened, you should keep it. I always thought your were a clown, snicker you should hehe, join the circus! HAHAHAA! You'd hhehehe, fit right in!"

Raimundo burst out with laughter not being able to hold in much longer. Raimundo was laughing so hard he didn't see Clay's face turn red with anger. Kimiko and Omi came out of their rooms and walked over, they couldn't stand Raimundo anymore. Clay roared right into Raimundo's face, who was still laughing.

"You good fer nothing' snake! Just wait till I defeat you in battle! The we'll see who's laughin!"

"What is that RACKET?! And why is there paint on Clay's face??"

Of course it was Master Fung. Raimundo instantly stopped laughed had told him his lie he had spent basically all night on. Kimiko still hadn't noticed the paintbrush in her robe.

"Master Fung! Well you know how Clay went to bed late yesterday? Well, Kimiko loves colors, does she not? After Clay fell asleep, Kimiko went in and used permanent paint on his face! I saw the whole thing, but I had to leave before she caught me. See, she even has her paintbrush in her robe belt!"

Raimundo swiftly went over and grabbed the paintbrush, and held it up to Master Fung. Master Fung took it and looked at Kimiko. Of course Master Fung believed Raimundo, yet again.

"Kimiko, I am very disappointed in you. You know better than to paint someone's face with permanent paint. You must pick up all the garbage from the Dining Hall, You must clean every window in this Temple, you have to mow the grass grounds, and unclog the sewage pipe under the temple. No Breakfast, Lunch or dinner. You must get started now. Clay you should thank Raimundo soon. Clean off you face before you come to breakfast. Good day."

Master Fung left before anyone could answer. Kimiko said with dismay,

"He did not say I had Garbage duty....OOOH RAIMUNDO YOU WILL PAY!"

She trudged off to go to the Dining hall. When she left and Master Fung was out of hearing range again, Raimundo burst out with laughter pointed and laughing uncontrollably at Clay's face.

"Yeah mman, hehehe! Go wash it off, HAHAHHA! Before they come to take you away! HAHA! Man I'm going to die of laughter! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Raimundo walked down the stairs, still laughing, leaving Clay and Omi in his dust. Neither of them could speak, until Omi broke the silence.

"Clay, I will go down to meet Kimiko, you wash the paint off. Please hurry, before Raimundo does something bad."

"I can't promise you that Omi, this here paint is permanent paint, it won't come off easile'. I try to go as fast as possible. Seeya."

"Later Clay!"

Omi rushed down to the dining hall and Clay rushed of the bathroom. In the Dining hall, Omi ran over to Kimiko, who was sweeping and picking up all the trash on the floor, Grumbling under her breath, Omi assumed it was about Raimundo. He rushed over.

"Hello Kimiko."

"Huh? Oh Hi Omi. Man I hate that jerk so much, he- eeik!"

Kimiko had slipped on a banana peel left by Raimundo. He was at a nearby table, laughing again until Master Fung came over and talked to him.

"Raimundo, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure Master Fung."

"Come with me." Master Fung lead Raimundo out of the Hall and into his room, frankly Kimiko didn't care.

"Oww. He's probably giving praise to him again. Ow my butt" "Kimiko, I am mad at him too. Just try to relax, you will go through your chores much quicker."

Omi got up on a table and leaned down to help Kimiko up.

"Ehehe, thanks Omi. I'm not sure I'll be able to relax with that jerk in my air space."

"Oh, do you need a air conditioner?"

"Oh never mind Omi. Thanks. Hmm? Oh that was quick, look who's back. Sir Jerk-a-lot."

Raimundo and Master Fung had came back into the Dining hall. Raimundo spoke to Master Fung with a happy look on his face.

"Don't worry Master Fung! You can count on me!"

Master Fung nodded, and walked away. Raimundo looked over to Kimiko and Omi, put on another wannabe evil smile on his face and faded away using his element.

"Every time I see that face, that smile, It makes me think of Jack Spicer..." Kimiko said in a quiet tone so only Omi could here it. Omi responded the same way.

"Yes Kimiko. I know what you mean. He even got the evil stare right too.."

"What? Were you thinking I went to the dark side or something?"

Raimundo hung down from the ceiling and dangled in front of Omi and Kimiko. Omi and Kimiko both screamed and fell over. Omi fell off the table and Kimiko spilled the bag of garbage. Kimiko wasn't very happy AT all.

"Hey! It took me some time to pick this garbage up!"

"Well you better re-pick it up again! At this this pace, you're going to be done next morning! You um...hmmm."

"Now what are you thinking about? A new prank, a new insult?!" Kimiko said with utter rage, at this point you would think her head would explode.

"No, actually I was thinking on what to call you, a sloth or a snail, but both suits you really well. Well, can't chat, gotta go! Ciao!"

Raimundo faded away again, leaving Kimiko steaming.

"Ohhhh when I am done with these chores, I am going to give him a piece of my mind! I'm gonna kick his butt in battle, punch him till he's bleeding, smricka shmacka grumble grumble."

Kimiko mumbled as she continued picking up trash, and walking way from Omi. Omi called after her.

"Um, see you later Kimiko."

Omi doubted that Kimiko could hear him. With all that rage in her mind. Omi left the Dining hall and went outside to train. Happy Omi found Clay, with all the paint off, and rushed over to him.

"Clay! you have got all that peppermint-"

"Permanent." Clay corrected.

"Permanent paint of your face!"

"Yep, it took a long time, but it was worth it. I don't want to be or look like a clown, and I never plan to. How's Kimiko?"

"Oh not good, Ra- I mean, HE made her drop a lot of garbage and called her a sloth and a snail. She was so mad, she didn't hear me say goodbye." Omi exclaimed with a sad face.

"Man, that mad huh? Mundo must have blown her top good. I wouldn't want to get behind that buckin' bronco, on offense to her or anything."

"Well, Clay, we can hope she can get over her anger so she can come and train."

"Get over her anger? Omi, you expect to get over her anger? I'm still mad from this mornin' and the days before today. Anyway, Omi, let's stop dilly-dalin' and forget about Mundo. We have to train."

"sigh you are right Clay, we have to deal with this later. I call Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi blurted out and dashed towards the table that held the Shen Gong Wu. Clay yelled after him.

"Hey not fair! You always get that one! Stop hoggin' it and pick a different one!"

"Hog? What hog? I don't see any pigs."

"Gah, aww never mind Omi. Ha! Tricked ya like a confused cat in a dog house!"

Clay grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin from Omi, but Omi was still confused about the quote Clay had made earlier.

"Cat? Dog? Dog-house?"

"Geez Omi, you don't get out much do you?"

"What do you mean? I get PLLEENTY of air!"

"No...I-meant..it's..ga..ohh never mind."

Clay said with no enthusiasm at all, and walked over to the field to train with Omi. Raimundo stayed out of their way for the rest of the day. He didn't need to pull anymore pranks. He was all set for tomorrow. He was in his room reading, knowing that Omi, Clay and Kimiko would forgive him soon. Yeah, did some mean stuff to them all, but he had done worse.

For Kimiko, He messed up her P.D.A., make fun of her outfits, called her names, teased her, he stole Clay's hat, made fun of him, and picked on Omi. What he did then, was equal to what he did now. Or so he thought. He just relaxed, knowing they would all forgive him, they always forgave him.

"They always do..."

Raimundo drifted off to sleep. But as much as he wanted to believe that, his mind was playing illusions with his heart.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 4, No. 5 coming up! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!

Miniyuna


	6. Ways of War

Author's note: HEY BOOYAH! LOOK WHO HAS FINALLY UPDATED! WHOO HOOO! About time eh? Hey guys I am SO SO SO sorry about not updating in so long! I'm sorry I made you guys wait! And whoever kept supporting the story, and kept checking THANK YOU SO MUCH! May Dashi bless you! NOW to get a few things straight…

(Must READ THIS!)

Yes it IS based around first Season, so everyone's outfit is the same, Raimundo still has his white hoodie and green pants, Clay with his gloves. BUT some of the new Shen Gong Wu from Second Season will be mentioned and used. Of course there are my own Shen Gong Wu. AND the villains that will be mention are: Pandabubba, Katnappe', Mala Mala Jong, Wuya, Jack, Tubbimura, and very very briefly, Chase Young. Dyris will also make a small cameo.

NOW about the Characters… I will lower Raimundo's Meanness, since he isn't as mean in the show, but some of his jerkiness, and prankster, bully side will still be there. Sorry. It goes with the story. Kimiko will be Kimiko, she won't change much. Clay will alternate between Nice and angry so watch out for that. For Omi, I will try to put more of his big ego ness in the story, and I will try to put more of his mixed up sayings in there too. Master Fung will be more reasonable and realistic from now on. Dojo won't be labeled as grumpy anymore, and Raimundo, won't be called Mundo any more. I will try to lower Raimundo wind use, since they are still Dragons in training. I will try to have a numerous amount of showdowns, and good ones too, but I won't bore you them. AND I WILL Give Clay, Kimiko, and Omi more limelight, instead of everything being focused on Raimundo. Rai still will pull pranks, just not as often. AND THE CONFIRMED LAST NAMES ARE:

Raimundo Pedrosa

Kimiko Tohomiko

Clay Bailey

So I will use these from now on. Rai's last name Surely isn't Kein, and Master Fung won't be called Sensei anymore, stupid me, that's the JAPANESE word for "teacher" my bad. '

Well, enough of my ramblings…YOU GUYS WANT TO READ THE STORY! ENJOY AND THANK YOU! Chapter Five of Go with the Flow Baby!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ways of War

The next morning, about 4 am in the morning, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were currently sleeping and Raimundo and Master Fung were outside.

"Raimundo, it would have been easier if we had woke them up from inside the temple. How do you plan to wake them up from out here, young monk?"

"Don't worry Master Fung, every thing is under control! Just leave it to me!"

Raimundo pressed a button on his watch, and then a big horn appeared in Clay's and the others rooms. Right by their ears. Raimundo pushed the morning call button and the horn blew right into their ears. It startled the three so much, that it made them jump through their ceilings and land right in front of Raimundo, and Master Fung.

"See? They're all here. What did I tell ya?"

"I see. Get dressed all of you, and come back out. Raimundo will explain everything then."

Master Fung walked away, and Kimiko, still shocked from the sudden wake up call, asked why.

"W-what d-do you mean, that Raimundo w-will explain everything?"

"I'll explain when you all get dressed. Oh and, nice PJ's Kim."

"I GONNA KILL YOU RAIMUNDO!"

"Easy, Kimiko. Let's go change and then you can kill em."

"I GONNA KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"Down girl!" Clay had to drag the raging Kimiko back to the temple, and Omi followed. Raimundo just smirked.

"Maybe that horn was a bit too loud... nah. They will have to get used to it. They are gonna love what I'm gonna do next! Haha."

Kimiko, and Clay got changed fast and came back outside. Omi wore his same outfit everyday, until Kimiko made him wash it, so Omi was little behind. Outside, Master Fung had left, and it was only Raimundo, and two very angry and sleepy Xiaolin warriors.

"So.."

Kimiko started out bitterly.

"So what is soo important, that you had to wake us up, at THREE IN THE MORNING, WITH A LOUD HORN FOR!"

Raimundo stepped back, and waved his hand in front of him.

"Geez Kim. When I said get ready, and meant the whole package deal. Not just getting changed, brushing your teeth too! And they said that mornings were refreshing."

Raimundo crossed his arms and Kimiko put her hands on her mouth in embarrassment. A few seconds later, Raimundo burst out in laughter and pointed at Kimiko.

"HAHAHAHA! GOT YA KIMI! Hoo hoo! That was good! HAHA!"

Raimundo was clutching his stomach and was rolling on the grass from laughing so hard. Steam was rising from Kimiko's ear she was so mad. She lunged at Raimundo in rage, but Clay yanked her back.

Barely.

His feet were digging into the ground from trying to stop Kimiko. Rai got up and shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor Kimiko. She can't control her rage. Maybe you should go under Anger Management! ANNYway, the real reason I woke you up this early, is because...hold on we have to wait for Omi."

Raimundo crossed his arms in annoyance, Kimiko was calming down, Clay was ready to listen, and Omi came rushing out the temple with washed robes.

"Okay! I am here! What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet partner. Rai was just starting to explain."

Clay looked from Omi to Rai, and Omi looked forward. Raimundo had that evil little smile on his face again.

"Well, Over the past few weeks, Master Fung said that you're not getting enough training. We have been losing more and more Shen Gong Wu.. SO! Master Fung is gonna put us under harder and longer training sessions, and guess who's in charge?"

"Oh let me guess, _Raimundo_. It's YOU, and you're going to put us through torturous training, and you're not going to be doing squat right?"

"Well, Kimiko I-"

"WHAAT! But that's not fair! I should be leading it! I've been here longer than you! I'm even stronger than you! I don't understand!"

Kimiko and Clay sweat dropped to Omi's sudden outburst. Raimundo frowned.

"Thank you for that _information _that you never let us forget OMI." Rai said in a annoyed tone.

"I AM going to be leading some of the exercises, and I'm going to be doing them with you. I just organized them all!"

"Oh Kami. These next few weeks are going to suck."

"This is going to downright stink."

"Oh…this is some bad cheese it is."

Everyone stared at Omi.

"What?"

"Uh, Omi partner, I think what you mean is…"This stinks real bad."

"Oh yes. That too."

Rai casually walked up to them and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Ah c'mon gang! Let's forget the bad times, and have fun here! Hey hey like this one quote, "Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Now don't you guys want to become stronger to kick Jack's butt so he won't EVER get a Shen Gong Wu? I'm training with you guys too! Be more like Omi! Excited and optimistic! So what do say? Huh guys?"

Kimiko lifted Raimundo's arm off her shoulder and groaned, and walked over to the obstacle course.

"All right…all right."

'How DARE he talk to us like nothing happened! Clay should have let me kill him…'

Clay did the same.

"Okay there. Well, I'll give a good try."

'Who does this dirty snake think he is, talking all sweet to us like nothing happened? Well I'll be a monkey's uncle if he actually does think that! No good dirty snake is what he is….'

Omi did the same and looked back at Raimundo confused.

'Why is Raimundo not bringing out the garbage talk? I'm glad he didn't, but why didn't he? Maybe Raimundo has changed! I should not judge the cover by its book words so quickly! Maybe there IS hope!'

Raimundo was the last to come over, eying a shadow over his shoulder.

'The only reason I was nice to them, and encouraging them, was because Master Fung was watching. Let the games, BEGIN!'

Kimiko took a breath of the cool crisp air.

"So, _Raimundo_, what do we do first?"

"Going through the Obstacle Course."

"Pfft. Easy."

"Blindfolded."

"Still easy."

"While holding a glass of water in your hand, not spilling a drop, and balancing an egg on your head, and in your mouth. AND getting the dog."

"Okkkay, not so easy! But what's the point of it? How's this going to help us?"

"Doing this course Raimundo assigned, It will test your balance of your body. Very helpful indeed."

"Master Fung!"

"Didn't see you coming up Master Fung sir!"

"That is alright. Raimundo would you demonstrate?"

"Sure thing!"

Raimundo walked over and tied the blindfold over his eyes, then pick up the two eggs, and then the glass.

"Gong…"

Raimundo relaxed his muscles.

"Yi…"

Rai got in position to run.

"Tan Pai!"

Raimundo got off with a quick start.

Fast.

Fearless.

First up, the fake alligator pit.

He did that with ease.

Jump and flip.

Next, the wall.

Mundo, sprung off the top of it, after landing from his previous jump, making sure his speed was flawless, so the water would not spill. He professionally angle his flips so the egg would not fall off. Being a acrobat back in the day sure came in handy now. He did flips like this all the time.

He landed on the other side.

After that, arrows.

He just ran, and they missed.

He had the obstacle course memorized.

From all those training sessions they had. From they first day the Xiaolin Dragons met.

'From the first day we all met, out of the blue, taken out of school and into a Monk Temple and Shen Gong Wu. That we find together…together….'

'Maybe I was a little to hard on them.'

'Nah.'

Run, Wall, Arrows….the moving poles with vases on them.

He jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick on the first vase, the kept rotating from the force of the kick, and hit the two other ones.

He landed precisely on his two feet like a cat and kept on running.

Next, the swinging axes.

The axes would be a little bit harder.

He had memorized the rhythm the axes moved.

_Two, two, one, two, one, two, two one._

Still it was a bit hard.

He ran right through them, jumping over and dodging them. And moving the glass out of the way from time to time.

He jumped over the last one.

It was harder then you would think it would be. Raimundo was sweating. But he wouldn't let anyone see that. No, he couldn't let anyone see that.

After the axes, the sandbags.

He had memorized the rhythm, as he did with the axes.

_One, one, two, two, one, two, one._

Raimundo jumped over the first one, and did a half a cart wheel over the next two ones. He had to make sure his head was leveled, and his water would be safe in the other hand.

His head was level, the water was safe.

He landed backwards, once he was out, and quickly turned to finish the last part of the course.

The fake flames and the dog.

Raimundo moved the egg to the other side of his mouth, and made sure his speed was perfect. He jumped forward and spun a full rotation.

Speed perfect.

Precise aim…

Carefully balancing the egg.

Holding the water close…

Raimundo grabs the dog's tail in his mouth as he is spinning out…

Her flips and lands perfectly on his two feet.

Raimundo heard a CONK! As he sees everyone's jaw hit the ground. Except Master Fung. He nods a good job, and turns to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.

_'The Big Ego flare was unnecessary' _Were the thoughts of Kimiko and Clay.

"As you have seen from Raimundo's demonstration, complete this course, then I will see if I have any chores for you to do."

"We're supposed to do THAT!"

"What's the matter Kim?" Rai said as he spit out the egg from his mouth. "Is balancing an egg on your head, and in your mouth, and holding a FULL glass of water while completing to course that we have done over A HUNDRED times I might add, blindfolded, too hard for ya?"

"Unnecessary….EGO..FLARE!" Kimiko, gritted through her teeth with rage.

"See too it that you three will do the course."

"But-"

"And if there is A Shen Gong Wu, Omi, you will find it, and come back later to do the course. "To reach full potential, one must never rest."

Master Fung stole the answer from Omi's question that never even left his mouth.

"Yes, Master Fung."

Master Fung bowed, and left. He reached the Temple steps and stopped to turn to look at the young monks.

'Something is deeply troubling them all. Kimiko, seems most troubled. I must see to it later."

As Master Fung reaches the door, he turns once more before going inside, eying Kimiko.

"I hope you will find the solution to your problem, My young Dragon of Fire."

* * *


	7. Hindsight part 1

Authors Note: Hey hey! I updated sooner this time! Thank you all for reading! Please read on!

And to Elemental-Zero… Raimundo will be called Mundo at times, but not so much like before….

And….

THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN SEASON FINALE ROOOCKEDD! WHOOHOO!

And now on with the story!

(Beware, this chapter won't make sense, and it's short.)

……

(Very VERY short.)

(You have been warned.)

(But please still read! Otherwise you might confused later on)

**:D**  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Hindsight

(Part 1)

………………………………...

"R.i…do, yu….wil….be..co..e…a…gr..at…fig..ter…o.e..day"

A voice spoke, a deep voice. An Unknown voice? Who was it?

A shadowy figure appeared. He couldn't make out his face.

"Wh.t..do…y.o..me.n..gran.a?"

He knew this voice! It was him! Or at least he thinks it's him. Much much younger though.

"Mama…to.l..m..fight..ng…wa..bad."

He could see the shadows face, but he knew he was smiling.

"On…day…yu…w.ll..se….my...grandson. Wh.n…you…re…ol..er. You…will…und…sta…d"

He could barely make anything out. Nothing make sense.

"Why?"

"On..da..you…wi.l…und…sta…d. I **promise.**"

"I st..l do.'t..get..t."

"Let me.s..e….o.ne.. …a.m…o, you…wi.. Hav..to.. t.ke..on a g.ea. Re.pon..bility. You will le.ar..ho..to…decide...wh.a..is…right..a.d wh.t is wrong swi.tly."

"I st..l do.'t..get..t."

Where was this guy going? What does he mean?

Wait…this happened before….I think….

'Hmmm how do I explain this to him?'

For some reason, he could hears the dark figures thoughts. And they were clearer than the dialogue too.

'I cannot tell him what he must do…it would confuse him more. But I know my grandson will take my place, and join up with M.la Mal., and W..a someday. I know he will choose the right path."

What the heck?

"Y.o wi.. My gr.nd.on. One day, y.o will k.ow how to m.ke th. ri.ht choi.e. One day, yu. Wi.. Le.ar…ho. To G. .ith t.e fl.w…….whe..wind………."

Go ith the Flw….

Go with the Flow….

Go with the Flow…..

………………………………...

"AH!"

Raimundo gasped as he jolted awake, soaked with sweat.

He looked around his room.

Just his same old room.

Raimundo sighed and put his hands on his forehead.

'What the heck was that? It didn't even make sense! No sense at all!'

Raimundo wiped the sweat off his brow.

"But for some reason, it feels like that happened before, I just …. can't…… remember….who was that guy? Oh well. Best not to put any thought into it."

Raimundo shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

Not knowing the importance it held.

* * *

(PS, the story will now be updated almost daily! SO KEEP READING!

* * *


	8. Jack Spicer Comes and Goes

Authors note: Another chapter. I told you I'd be updating almost daily! And lo, in this chapter, Jack Spicer! ….and Wuya. I told you they were gonna appear! Please everyone don't stop reading. Reviews motivate me. That's how I started it up again.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jack Spicer Comes and Goes

"JACK! Get off your lazy flesh butt and practice with the Shen Gong Wu so you won't fight like a scrawny old lady! Jack are you listening to a word I'm saying! Jack? JACCCKKK! AARGGGGGH! I need to find someone more respectful to work with!"

Wuya yelled with frustration and flew upstairs.

Jack smiled.

He took off some brand of headphones, and hugged it.

"As long as I have these BRAND NEW Noise filter headphones Version 4.0, I may never have to

listen to Wuya's annoying lectures and rants again! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"If only I was human again, I would wear those so I wouldn't hear your idiotic banter."

"Oh hey Wuya that's cold."

"You can hear me now?"

"Yeah what's your point."

……………….

"Oh no…"

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY HUMAN BUTT AND PREPARE TO GET MORE SHEN GONG WUUUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jack fell off of the chair he was sitting on.

He lifted his head up breifly.

"What Shen Gong Wu?"

He jumped up, and grabbed his home made calendar, that had his picture on every single one.

"You haven't sensed any Shen Gong Wu for two weeks now! My Jack Bots haven't been used for so long, that spiders are making them their homes!"

He grabbed the nearest Jack Bot, and five spiders crawled out of it.

"See?"

"Well it's **YOUR **fault that you don't practice!"

"PRACITCE PRACTICE PRACTICE!" That's all you every say! I like who I am right now THANK

YOU very much."

Jack frowned and crossed his arms, turning away from Wuya.

"Well the only problem is…the person you are right now…**SUCKS.**"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Hey hey Wuya! That's going too far, even for me! I don't insult you!"

Wuya frowned.

"Yes you do. "

"Well…I uh…….."

"Tweeentyfour seven."

"Uh, ya see…"

"Ever since I've met you, it has always been, insults, insults, INSULTS!"

"Oh really? I um…"

"You should be more respectful to your elders!"

"Respect old geezers? PFFT. In yo dreams Wuya!"

"Out of all the Geniuses in the world, I HAD TO GET STUCK WITH YOU!"

"Yeah, but how many geniuses are _evil_?"

…….

Wuya thought for a moment.

"Eh."

……….

"Just PRACTICE the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Ahhahaha! I got you there didn't I?"

"PRACTICE!"

"HA! I did finally get you Wuya! IN YOUR FLOATING HEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Wuya flew right through Jack's face, making him shudder.

"I TOLD YOU, **NOT **TO DO THAT!" Jack whined.

"If you want me to stop doing that, practice more! And strengthen up!"

Silence.

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

"No, I mean it. I give my ghostly word. And those can be trusted."

……..

"Last time you said you give your ghostly word, it wasn't very trusty."

Wuya was losing her patience.

"JUST PRACTICE THE SENG GONG WU INSOLENT BOY!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. I swear you and your Shen Gong Wu."

Jack picked up the Fist of Tebigong and started pathetically punching the air.

"Hehhehehe. See? I'm practicing! Hehehe. Will you leave me alone now?"

Wuya deeply frowned.

'How stupid does he think I am!'

"FINNE…"

Wuya flew through the ceiling. Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Man that ghost Wuya, never leaves me alo-"

"SHEN GONG WU! I SENSE A NEW SHEN GONG WU REVIELING IT'S SELF!

"AHHHHHHHH! WUYA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"STOP YOUR WHINING YOU MORON! WE HAVE TO GET THIS SHEN GONG WU!"

"What? Is it important?"

"No I just want it! NOW GO GET IT!"

"Hey aren't you coming?"

'Pleaase don't come. Please oh PLEASE DON'T COME.'

Jack silently pleaded in his mind.

"No, I'm tired. Go get it by yourself. It's in Colorado Springs. I'm gonna take a nap. NOW GO GET IT!"

Wuya said as she floated into the next room.

"Okay okay! Sheesh!….. How can ghosts take a nap?"

"GO!"

"OKAY OKAY! Which one is it?"

"The Spring of The Disguise! It allows you to transform into anything you want, but only for two hours!"

"Anything? You mean I can even be-"

"**HURRY UP AND GO GET IT!**"

"OKAY! I'M GOING! YOU UGLY WITCH HAG!"

Jack yelled as he jumped in his Jet-Bot, and took off.

Wuya yelled after him.

"NO RESPECT!"

* * *

I promise, there will be a showdown and Katnappe' in the next one , I swear.


	9. Let’s Go! Xiaolin Showdown: Tsunami!

Authors note: Another chapter. I told you I'd be updating almost daily! Okay! Finally we get some showdown action! Whoo! Enjoy! Don't stop reading. ENJOY! Again! (Beware, long chapter again.) (no it isn't getting of topic. trust me)

* * *

Chapter 8

Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown: Tsunami!

(That same morning…)

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO CLAY, KIMIKO, OMI! TRAINING AND BREAKFEST! MOVE YOUR LAZY MONK BUTTS!"

Dojo yelled as he rang the gong down the Dragon's-in-training hallway.

Tired moans amplified past the doors. Dojo sighed.

"HELLO? YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET RAIMUNDO IN HERE-"

And before Dojo even blinked, the three dragons were up and dressed.

"Ahaha! I would never do that… but at least it works."

Clay and Omi yawned.

Dojo's face contorted in disgust.

"Yeah…you two go brush your teeth…blegh!"

Clay chuckled tiredly.

"Well on some mornings Dojo…"

Clay let out a long exhausting yawn.

"We could say the same for you."

Kimiko giggled. "Yeah no kidding…."

She looked around.

"Hey where is _Raimundo_ anyway? NOT that I care."

"Eh, he's already eaten breakfast, and he's outside sitting' on that tree branch of his." Dojo replied uninterested.

Omi and Clay came out of their rooms.

"Okay we are ready to begin the day with great breath mints of autumess!"

Dojo, Kimiko and Clay sweatdropped.

Omi looked at them.

"What?"

"Little partner, I had NO idea what you were trying to say."

"I said what I meant!"

"Yeah Omi, that's the problem." Kimiko smiled. "Come one let's go downstairs guys."

They ran downstairs, and sat down to eat.

Omi turned to Kimiko. Dojo frowned.

"What did I say wrong?"

"Meanwhile, back at the Temple, come on, get your butts moving! You have to- NYAHHGERUHKA!"

Dojo shuddered.

Raimundo ran in, with Master Fung walking beside him..

Dojo's eyes bugged out.

"WOAH! SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

Master Fung opened the Shen Gong Wu scroll, as Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi crowded him.

"What have we got?" Rai asked.

"The Spring of the Disguise. It lets the user transform into anything they want. Even inanimate objects. Everything changes with you what ever you want to be, but only for two hours."

"We can't let Jack and Wuya have that Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko said, determined.

"You're right!" Raimundo said as he motioned everyone to follow him outside.

Dojo morphed into his 50-foot form. Raimundo jumped on, followed by Kimiko, Clay and Omi.

"Jack must be almost there by now! We're way behind schedule! Come guys lets go!"

Dojo looked over his shoulder.

"Everyone ready? Colorado Springs here we come!"

Dojo took off, and the warriors except Raimundo screamed. Holding on for their dear life.

"W-wow Dojo!" Kimiko strained.

"I have to give you your props for speed!" Clay said, his face started to feel numb.

"CLAY!"

Raimundo shouted over the wind.

"USE THE CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"

"WHY?"

"IT'LL BE EASIER FOR DOJO TO GO FASTER!"

Clay narrowed his eyes.

"ARE YOU SAYING…THAT I'M FAT!"

Raimundo silently sniggered.

"NO! JUST DO IT!"

Clay sighed.

"CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"

Clay shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice. Kimiko caught him before he blew away.

"HANG ON!"

The Xiaolin warriors sped off. Even with Dojo going at top speed, the trip still took 6 hours. The trip took the same time for Jack, and a third stranger.

(Finally at Colorado Springs

Six hours later)

Dojo and the gang landed near an abandoned tourist spring resort, twenty years past its prime, just barely touching the edges of the furthermost spring.

Dojo collapsed exhausted. He shrank back down to his normal size. He wheezed.

"H-Here w-we are k-k-kids….now f-find that Sh-sh-shen Gong Wu…."

"Changing Chopsticks!" Clay returned back to his original size.

Raimundo turned to Dojo.

"Can you give us any hints where this Shen Gong Wu might be?"

"N-no can do…I-I'm just gonna sleep n-now….zzzz"

Rai rolled his eyes.

"GREAAAT."

Kimiko scowled at him.

"Leave him alone Mundo. He flew…. A lot of miles, at top speed, for 6 hours. Give him a break!"

"Yeah Yeah…"

The four split up, looking for any signs of the Shen Gong Wu. Clay searched near the old tour guide house.

"No luck here…"

Kimiko searched around the train tracks and abandoned station.

"No luck here either…. What about you guys?"

Omi and Raimundo were looking around the old spring. Raimundo eyed the spring. Omi shook his head.

"No Kimiko. No spots of luck here."

"That's "No sign of luck here." Raimundo corrected, not even looking at Omi.

"That too..."

The three sighed sadly.

Kimiko picked up the tired Dojo.

"Poor Dojo. We shouldn't have pushed him so hard…"

"Poor guy tried his best. I guess this Shen Gong Wu goes to Jack…"

"…Not…entirely…." Raimundo spoke up, still not taking his eyes of the spring.

"What do you mean by that Mundo?" Clay wondered.

'Just what has that dirty snake up to now?'

"Watch…"

"HAA!"

Raimundo jumped up and kicked the spring's lone stone pillar.

At first nothing.

Then the spring's appearance faltered, and subsequently the whole spring disappeared. The warriors in-training gasped.

"Raimundo what happened!" Omi asked, surprised.

Raimundo bent down and picked up something, then turned around.

"I found the Spring of Disguise Shen Gong Wu, that's what happened!"

He smirked.

"Yeah, and thanks for finding it for me, LOSER!"

"Jack Spicer!" Kimiko yelled.

"That's right baby! Now Check it out! ORB OF TORNAMI!"

Water gushed out of the orb, and everyone jumped on top of the trees. As Raimundo jumped up, an odd throwing star hit his hand, causing him to the Spring. He quietly cursed.

Nine dots on Omi's forehead glowed.

"WATER!"

The water diverted and the revealed the Spring of the Disguise.

In unison, Jack, Raimundo, and Omi called: "I GOT IT!"

The rushed forward, and piled their hands on top of it.

'Dojo told me this once time before…'

"Jack Spicer! Me and Raimundo challenge you to a Showdown Trio!"

"Hey no fair! That's cheating!"

Then they heard something or some_one_ hissing.

"Meoow, excuse me!"

Jack's expression fell.

"Oh no…"

Omi looked down, and noticed, a _fourth _hand.

Kimiko gasped. "Katnappe'!"

_'Why they heck did she come back?' _Were the thoughts of them all.

Omi furrowed his brow.

'Umm what was it when there was four?'

Raimundo groaned, annoyed.

"Okay okay, let's get this over with already! Jack, Katnappe', Me and Omi challenge you to a Xiaolin Tsunami! My Sword of the Storm, and Omi's Mantis Flip Coin, against your Jet Bootsu, and Katnappe's Tangle Web Comb!"

Omi was dumbfounded.

'How did HE KNOW THAT!'

"What? I don't want to lend her my Tangle Web Comb!"

She hissed.

"Too bad, Robofreak!"

"The showdown, who ever finds the Spring of the Disguise first wins, but if anyone touches the ground, they're out!"

"Alright!" Omi agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Katnappe' approved.

"But-but I never agreed to have her on my side!" Jack whined.

They all shouted. "TOO BAD!"

Jack frowned.

"FINE. I agree." Jack said a little bit irritated.

"Okay, Let's Go," Raimundo started off.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They shouted.

FLASH!

The Xiaolin Dragons changed into their Xiaolin Robes.

The everything grew taller.

The trees, the train station and tracks, and the tour guide house.

The trees where Kimiko, and Jack's robots circled around everything else, leave Omi, Raimundo, Jack and Katnappe' in the middle.

Clay looked down.

"Wooowhee. It's a long drop from here. Omi better be careful."

Kimiko looked down as well.

"I can barely see them! Where are they!"

"We'll just have to wait Kimi."

"GONG YI TAN PAI!"

"Omi! You search low, and I'll search high!"

"But-"

"SWORD OF THE STORM!"

Raimundo let himself become weightless and let the Sword carry him. Omi shrugged.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!"

Omi jumped down onto a low branch and continued from there.

Jack turned to Katnappe'.

"Okay if we are going to be working together, I SUGGEST that we do the same thing! You get Baldy, I got Raimundo."

"Whatever. TANGLE WEB COMB!"

Katnappe' grabbed a lower branch, and did the same as Omi.

Jack jumped into the air.

"JET BOOTSU!"

He flew through the branches, trying not to hit any of them.

"COME ON OMI! WIN THIS SHOWDOWN!"

Kimiko called from above the treetops.

"I hope he can here me."

Clay nodded.

"Come on sir. Raise the roof. You are amazing." Jack's robots "cheered".

Clay and Kimiko frowned.

"How lame can this guy get?"

-

'Come on, come on, where are you?'

Raimundo thought impatiently. Dodging the branches, and train tracks from time to time.

Jack sniggered. And took out some sort of ray gun.

"LOSER! You're no match for, "Jack Spicer's, Evil boy Genius STUN GUN!"

Rai's eyes widened.

Raimundo dodged two shots.

"Hey hey! Stupid Spicer!"

"I'm not stupid! TAKE THIS!"

Jack fired numerous shots at Raimundo. Rai landed on a branch and faced Jack.

"Ohhhh, you wished you have never done that! SWORD OF THE STORM!"

Mundo, deflected the stun shots, and flung them back at Jack.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Jack froze in midair.

"C-can't m-move!"

"Hit the road Jack! Or as I should say, Hit the ground!"

"Not FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!" Jack hit the ground with a THUD! And got transported next to Kimiko and Clay.

"THAT WAS SO CHEEP!"

"Whatever Jack. You're out of the game." Kimiko remarked.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!"

Omi jumped from branch to branch, looking for the Spring.

"Ohh Shen Gong Wu, where are you?"

"GOTCHA!" Katnappe' jumped Omi and they both pummeled towards the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET. ME. GOOO!" Omi struggled to get out of her grasp, but Katnappe's hold on Omi just got tighter.

"Ha! Not a chance!"

"Why are you trying to lose when trying to make ME lose?"

"Who's says I'm gonna lose?"

Omi looked down. No branches he could recoil off of, they were going way to fast. Omi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back, as Katnappe' kicked him down as she let go.

"TANGLE WEB COMB!"

She shot the extensions directly over her. It wrapped around a branch and pulled her to safety. Omi…wasn't so lucky.

Omi also hit the ground with a THUD! And got transported next to Kimiko and Clay.

"Ohhh..I lost." Omi said, sullen.

"Aw, it's okay Omi. I guess Mundo will win it." Kimiko embraced Omi with a hug. Omi smiled.

"Thank you Kimiko."

"HEY KITTY LITTER! FIND THAT SHEN GONG WUU!"

Raimundo landed on the ascended rail road tracks. He looked around.

'If I were a Shen Gong Wu that could transform into ANYTHING, what would I be?'

He thought insightfully.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered seeing water near the old resort. Underneath the Spring of the Disguise….

Where would it be?

The ground? The trees? The water? Too many choices and not enough time….

Raimundo's eyes snapped open.

"TANGLE WEB COMB!"

Raimundo dodged the extensions of hair, and jumped down onto a branch. Katnappe' followed.

Katnappe' shot two more hair extensions at Raimundo, when he turned around suddenly.

"HEY KATNAPPE', I THINK YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER THAN JACK!"

"Uh, WHAT! How dare you- eeik!"

The hair extensions turned around and constricted Katnappe' instead of Raimundo, by making her lose her focus. Raimundo smirked and continued looking for the Spring.

Katnappe' lost her balance and started to fall towards the ground.

'EEEE! That stupid loser! What do I do? What do I DO?"

Katnappe' pressed a button on her weapon holder on her wrist, and broke free. She grabbed a branch and used the Tangle Web Comb to get back on the higher branches.

She landed in front of Raimundo, who skidded to a stop.

"Ha! How do you like me now?"

"Not much." He smirked again.

Katnappe' hissed.

Raimundo unexpectedly took the Sword out of affect, and freefalled. Everyone's eyes bugged out

"RAIMUNDO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Kimiko shrieked.

"KIMIKO! Tone down! You're gonna kill meh ears!" Clay remarked painfully.

Raimundo dove head first.

Getting and closer and closer to the ground. Not to the ground, to the _water._

Raimundo unsheathed the Sword and held it out in front of him.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!"

He slashed it in the direction, firmly in front of him, causing instead of water, but earth to shatter everywhere from impact.

The falling gravel ceased, revealing Raimundo to be standing...on the ground.

"HA! I win Xiaolin LOSER!"

"Look closer Cat FREAK."

Katnappe' looked closely, and realized that he was holding…the _Spring of the Disguise_!

"NOOOO!" Jack cried.

The environment reverted back to normal

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi stood there amazed.

"Wow…that was …..smart.." Kimiko admitted shamefully.

"Yeah. We have to give him his props for that." Clay confessed.

"I feel so ashamed not believing Raimundo." Omi said sadly.

"HEY! KATNAPPE' DO ME A FAVOR AND TAKE ME HOME! I can't move…"

"Ech, Whatever!"

Katnappe' picked Jack up and hopped in his Jet Bot, and drove off.

Raimundo landed in front of them, holding the Jet Bootsu, Tangle Web Comb, Mantis Flip Coin, Sword of The Storm, and the newly acquired Spring of the Disguise.

Raimundo grinned.

"How do you like me now?"

Kimiko crossed her arms. "Better. But not completely."

"Eh, what can I say." He shrugged.

'What the heck did that mean?'

"I said you did pretty good there. How did you figure out where it would be?"

Kimiko gasped. "Dojo!"

"When did you decide to join us, little dragon partner?"

"Ehhhh…15 minutes ago. Thanks for letting me nap. So tell us, how'd you find it?"

"I'll tell you guys when we get back at the temple."

"Sounds good to me."

"Same here!"

"Oh yes! That sounds most inviting!"

"Alright! Let's go home! Hop on!"

Omi and Rai hopped on, Kimiko sat behind Clay. She whispered too him.

"_He's still not off the hook._"

"_I hear you there._"

The Xiaolin Dragons came home with good news. However Jack wasn't so lucky.

"YOU STUPID BOY! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THIS ONE! NOW YOU COST US THREE SHEN GONG WU!"

"HEY STOP YELLING! I'm tired…"

"ARRRRGHH You give me an astral headache boy. Wake me up tomorrow afternoon. Ugh…insolent fool."

Wuya floated upstairs.

Jack crossed his arms.

"She's always so meaan to me." Jack whined.

"Jeez, who did she see when she woke up to put her in a bad mood?" Katnappe' purred as she came in through Jack's basement window.

Jack mumbled.

"Herself…"

Jack's eyes widened.

"HEY! Who said you could come in here?"

"I'm just gonna crash here for the night."

"Yeah? Said who?"

"Said Me."

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Katnappe' glared Jack right in the eyes.

"Now you're gonna let me stay here…or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I..W.I.L.L…N.E.U.T.E.R…Y.O.U."

Jack shrieked.

"Okay OKAY! You can stay! There's an extra r-room on the first floor." Jack shuddered.

Katnappe' laughed.

"HA! You are sooo gullible!"

Jack's eyes snapped open. He turned to his Jack-Bot. "Did she just- Did I just-Did she-I-?"

"Yes Sir."

"AWWW MAN!"

* * *


	10. Daily Late Nights

Authors note: Another chapter. I told you I'd be updating almost daily! Okay! Finally we get some showdown action! Whoo! Enjoy! Don't stop reading. And guys instead of saying "Another chappi!" Or "another good one! Write more!" PLEASE give me detailed comments. That also motivates me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Daily Late Nights

(later that night )

9:00

(Kimiko's room)

Kimiko sat cross legged on her bed, writing a diary entry on her P.D.A. She'd been trying to write one everyone night, but usually things were hectic when Raimundo was pulling his pranks. Now, she had peace.

Diary entry -#20- 9:00 Sunday-

:Today, we got a new Shen Gong Wu called the Spring of the Disguise. Looks cool. I gotta try it out sometime. You-know-who won it in a showdown against Jack and Katnappe'. I wonder why she's back? I was glad that she disappeared for a while, though it didn't last long. _Raimundo_ wasn't being much of a jerk today, and I'm glad! I'm also glad he didn't rub his victory in our faces like he used to do, though I do wonder why he didn't. I AM GLAD! But I still wonder. I have to admit, it was impressive how he won it. He told us he looked for something that seemed most out of place, like the old spring where he found it. Ehhh… I still hate him. Not as mildly, but I still hate him! He-:

"Kimiko? May I speak with you?" Came Master Fung's voice behind her door. Kimiko looked up.

Her room was a _mess_.

"Uh…yeah! Just a second!" She said, nervously.

Kimiko jumped off her bed and grabbed her pile of clothes on the floor, and hurled them into the closet. Kimiko panicked, as she grabbed the wrappers her snacks that she had with her.

She looked around her room.

_'Trash Can Trash can TRASH CAN!' _She screamed in her mind.

"Kimiko? Is everything alright?" Master Fung asked, waiting patiently behind the door.

"Uhh…y-yes! Everything's… alright…. and DANDY!" She said, straining near the end, picking up and huge pile of trash.

Kimiko looked around.

Closet-full. Under the bed-full. Barely covered trash can -full. Kimiko panicked.

Her eyes brightened.

She whispered : "Fire!"

And the huge mound of trash burned up, leaving, and very unpleasant after smell.

Kimiko's face contorted in repugnance.

'I can't let Master Fung come in here with my room smelling like this!'

She quickly jumped over her bed and grabbed a can of air freshening aerosol, and sprayed her room like crazy. When it was empty, she breathed in. She wheezed and coughed.

"Great now it smells like roses…"

Kimiko opened her window, and put five, mini handheld fans around her room. Hoping it would get the smell out sooner.

A passerby was walking by Kimiko' room, the _very _strong scent of roses caught him, and he coughed and fainted.

Kimiko smiled as she looked at her room. Clean, and air fresh!

"Kimiko?"

'GAH! Right! Master Fung!'

She leaped over her bed and straightened her hair and dress, so she wouldn't be disrespectful. She opened the door and leaned on the left door frame 'calmly', as if in nothing happened.

Kimiko panted. Smiling.

"_Hiiiii_ Master Fung! What can I do for ya?" She said a _little _too perky.

"Are you in the mood for talking, Kimiko?"

This caught her by surprise.

"Uh…um sure! Come on in!" She smiled widely.

Master Fung raised his hand briefly.

"No thank you Kimiko. Here is fine. Beside, I do not prefer the…intense smell roses that lingers in your room."

He put his hand down.

Kimiko blushed embarrassed .

"Oh heh heh…yeah…sorry…"

"No need. Now Kimiko, do you remember that day you did Raimundo's exercise?"

Kimiko frowned instantly.

"Yeeeahhh….."

" You remember that event with Raimundo with resentment. What is troubling you, Young Dragon of Fire?" Master Fung questioned.

"Well..um…" Kimiko looked down. Deciding on whether to tell Master Fung the truth about the pranks. _'How come he doesn't know? He's supposed to be the all seeing monk of this temple.' _"Umm…."

Master Fung gently lifted Kimiko's head up with his hand. He smiled kindly at her.

"Young Dragon, keeping secrets isn't healthy. You can tell me anything you desire to tell me. I will believe you."

Kimiko smiled, as Master Fung's hand fell. She was silent for a few minutes.

"It is Raimundo, correct?"

Kimiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I too, sense a change in Raimundo. He will not harm you. You four are a team, and if he doesn't know that by now I will speak to him. You must keep your faith in him, as he keeps his faith in you three."

Kimiko strained to smile.

"Thanks Master Fung. That took a lot of weight of my shoulders."

She embraced him with a hug, as a daughter would to a father. Master Fung smiled and put his hand on her back.

"Now get some sleep, young monk."

"Yes Master Fung."

Kimiko shut her door, as Master Fung walked away.

She sighed as she turned off her lamp, and collapsed on her bed. Feeling culpable.

'Why didn't I tell him? He could have set things right, Raimundo would have gotten what he should deserve!'

She turned over to face a photo of all four of them, when they all met.

'But I wouldn't be happy….it wouldn't be right….ugh why why WHY?'

Kimiko slept restlessly that night, ridden with guilt and confusion.

**. : o : .**

_9:17_

(Raimundo's Room)

Raimundo coughed and wheezed as he climbed through his window and flipped onto his bed.

"M-man, that girl sure loves roses….ugghh… I have a headache now…"

Raimundo groaned as he pulled the covers over him and slept with great immeasurable head pain

_'I hope I don't have on of those weird dreams tonight...ow my head..'_

**. : o : .**

_9:18_

(Omi's Room)

Omi spent his time meditating (on his head). Carefully synchronizing his breathing, focusing his chi…and at that, he fell asleep. No trouble for him there.

A peaceful night came to Omi.

**. : o : .**

_9:19_

(Clay's Room)

Clay didn't directly go to sleep. He secretly stayed up late, trying to finish a book he had been reading for weeks. Tonight he finally finished.

"Whooowhee! Who knew it was gonna end like that? Well, now I can finally get some peaceful sleep!"

'Glad Mundo isn't pulling pranks anymore…well at least I hope not. A lot more peaceful without em'….I still don't forgive him.'

He yawned.

Clay got up from his chair, and sat on his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

A good night for Clay.

**. : o : .**

9:22

(Jack's Basement)

Jack yawned tiredly.

"Great, I lost a Shen Gong Wu, now I have to sleep knowing there's a cat fanatic in my house…and a 1500 year old ghost that's BEEN living here. Sheesh… sometimes my life just SUCKS."

Jack walked over to his fold-out bed and laid down. He turned on his night-light, and turned off his basement lights.

"Night Jack-Bots.."

"Good night Sir." They replied in unison.

Jack snored.

A normal night for Jack.

**. : o : .**

_9:25_

(Katnappe's temporary room)

Katnappe', or Ashley looked around her room.

"Man this room sucks! I'll get Jack to build me a new one in the  
morning…_MEEEOOWW…zzzz"_

Ashley collapsed on her new bed, and quietly snored. Smiling.

A good night for Katnappe'.

**. : o : .**

9:27

(Wuya's box?)

"Ah stupid boy! Why did he have to release me! Well, better someone stupid than smart, even though he calls himself a genius. Hmph! If he's a genius then I'm not a ghost! At least he's better than that _horrible _Katnappe'!

A normal night for Wuya…if she can sleep at all….

**. : o : .**

9:30

(Room of the Ancient Scrolls)

Dojo slept peacefully underneath the Scrolls. Dojo started to warm up to Raimundo again. That's good since he's an all around thinker, not just a one sided idiot he thought he was.

Dojo smiled.

A calming night came for Dojo.

**. : o : .**

9:34

(Shen Gong Wu vault Meditation room)

Master Fung's eyes snapped open.

He senses that something indeed changed within Raimundo. Something to be unleashed. He couldn't pinpoint it but…

"I will have to watch Raimundo more closely. I won't alarm the other young monks until I am certain…"

Master Fung thought deeply.

'Somehow I feel Kimiko was not telling me what was truly bothering her. My young dragons…what has become of your team?'

Master Fung didn't get any sleep that night.

**. : o : .**

_9:37_

(Outside the Temple, on a nearby Cliff)

Two orange, dragon like eyes narrowed.

"Young monk, if you are truly believe your _friend _is trustworthy, your fate will befall you much sooner. Let's see how your strength compares to the mighty general demon…"

The stranger faded into the shadows.

* * *

**Okay trust me, this is ALL a part of the plot. Nothing goes of subject. Oh and in chapter 7, Before Wuya Interrupted him, Jack was going to say**

"Anything? You mean I can even be Chase Young?"

But I cut that part out because I'm evil! Please review and give feedback.


	11. Dreams in Time part 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! I have this story plotted out, I'm just moving things slowly so I can make everything fit. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, Raimundo will be having precognitions, and hindsight's more often alright? And I am not jumping around, I'm just trying to balance everything.

* * *

Chapter 10

Dreams in Time part 2

……………..

"I'm not afraid of this Mala Mala Ding-Jong thing! "

"Wow. Stringing together a couple of words - I can see why that's reserved for apprentice level."

"In the flesh…"

"We were captured most shamefully while you tried your best to defend the Xiaolin Temple ... and failed. But at least you tried your best ... and failed?"

"How do we fight an enemy we can't see?"

"By relying on a friend we can't see, but who we know is still there!"

"Vote? This is most ridiculous! What do you think this is, a delicacy?"

"Overconfidence can be more dangerous than a lack of confidence…"

"You don't strike me as one who would go over to the dark side."

"Yeah, and Rai here would know…."

"What Omi did to that sentence is what we're going to do to you!"

"Will you two please stop abusing the English language!"

"I'm afraid by itself, it can only provide random information, but when combined with its sister Shen-Gong-Wu, the Eagle Scope, the two can be used to unlock the greatest secrets of the universe."

"Wrong again. I show up at all the battles that I'm certain to lose."

"Well, you know, they say I'm kind of a rebel."

"Come on, I'm up for a Xiaolin slap down!"

"As you can see, Omi belongs to me. Now ... and forever…."

………..…..

"AIIE!"

Raimundo sat up faster than a bullet could fly. He grabbed his head and moaned, and fell back down onto his bed.

He groaned painfully. "Ohhhh….man...my head…I sat up to fast…."

'Aw man I can't believe I had one of those weird dreams again...at this rate I never gonna have enough energy for anything….strange,…when I staid up late doing pranks…I was always wide awake…ow…darn that Kimiko and her need to smell good…arggg…'

Raimundoturned over and faced his clock which read, 6:49.

**"6:49**!"

Raimundo shot out of bed.

'CRUD! I was supposed to meet Master Fung at 4:00!'

Raimundo changed into his Xiaolin robe, and burst out of his rooms to wake his sleeping allies. On his way to Omi's room, he tripped on the rug, and slid past Omi's door, and in front of Clay's.

Raimundo moaned.

"Ow…"

Then, Rai heard an extremely loud yawn, which belong to Clay. Raimundo frowned.

'Jeez, with a yawn like that he could scare off elephants…'

Raimundo smiled.

'Heh, with a yawn like that he could be mistaken as an elephant!'

He laughed at his own insult of Clay, as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Hey, where's my hat?"

Raimundo heard Clay's sudden question to no one, past his door. Raimundo's faze puzzled.

'I thought he slept with his hat on?'

"Maybe, I slept walked, and put it in my closet."

Raimundo snickered at that.

'Heh! Clay sleep walking! I gotta see that sometime!'

Raimundo heard Clay opening his closet door, instead of hearing a, "There you are!", he heard a large SPLAT!

Raimundo panicked as he rushed into Clay's room, finding Clay with a blueberry pie, smeared all over his face.

Raimundo couldn't help but chuckle at his current situation.

Clay slowly turned to face Raimundo, angry rising. He shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"**RAAAAIIIMUUUNNDDOOOOOOOOO!**"

Raimundo's eye widened as he saw Clay charging at him, at top speed. Raimundo screamed and ran, shouting back at Clay.

"DUDE! CLAY! MAN, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU NO GOOD DIRTY SNAKE, BIG HEAP OF LYING GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!"

'Whoa…Clay's mad….he's way madder than before! When I stole his hat…again…and-'

Raimundo's train of though got cut off, as he dodged a flying vase.

Raimundo ran outside, followed by Clay, was who was catching up to him.

Again, Raimundo shouted, "CLAY! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SET THAT UP! IT WASN'T ME-oof!"

Clay grabbed Raimundo by the neck. Raimundo eyes widened in surprise, Clay had caught up with him. Raimundo gulped.

"REALLY! YOU SAY IT WASN'T YOU WHO DID THIS, THEN IT WASN'T YOU WHO STOLE MY HAT AND DRENCHED ME AND KIMIKO WITH WATER AND **LIED**!"

"Uh…."

"IT WASN'T YOU WHO LIED TO MASTER FUNG AND MADE OMI GET PUNSIHED FOR SOMETHING HE DIDIN'T DO!"

"Um…"

"IT WASN'T YOU THAT LIED ABOUT REPLACING KIMIKO'S SHAMPOO WITH CHEESE, AND I GOT THE BLAME, ANG GOT PUNSIHED? IT WASN'T YOU WHEN YOU WHO PAINTED MY FACE LIKE A CLOWN AND BLAMED KIMIKO!"

Silence. Raimundo couldn't say anything…..he didn't know **what **to say.

"There's only ONE person in this here temple, who would stoop so LOW to pull pranks on his FRIENDS! And everything points to YOU! Raimundo Pedrosa!"

Raimundo strained to talk, as Clay's grasp on his neck became tighter.

"Clay, man...I didn't pull this one! I wasn't anywhere NEAR your room yesterday! I was walking by Kimiko's room, and I slept with a headache! I promise! I might have pulled the other one before….but I DIDN'T do this one! I swear on my dead mother."

Clay's eyes widened. _'I didn't know Mundo's mom was dead…no would lie about that…**but he's a dirty snake! Make him confess to Master Fung! He's a big liar is what he is!**_ _Wait a minute….'_

Clay's eyes narrowed.

"WHAT were you doing walking by Kimiko's room at 9:00?"

'Darn it!'

"I was…just…walking…can't a guy talk a walk around the temple?"

'**I don't believe him! You're not gonna believe him are you? **Well…'

Clay let go of Raimundo's neck, and dropped him on the grass. Rai got on all fours and rubbed his neck, gasping for air.

"Jeez, you're like a Boa Constrictor…ugh.."

Clay stared at him.

"If it wasn't you who pulled that prank…_you dirty snake…_then who else could of pulled it?"

'**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM GO! I can't believe you! You're such a cowboy softie….**yeah well you're a cowboy too….**I might be a cowboy, but I'm not a nature loving freak like you!**'

Raimundo shrugged, "I don't know…."

Clay sighed and walked away.

"And hey Clay man?"

Clay stopped. He didn't turn around. "What?"

"Sorry…"

Clay didn't reply and walked away, and back into the temple. Raimundo looked down and walked towards the obstacle course.

'I had know no idea they took those pranks seriously….I…..'

Not too far away from the temple, two eyes were watching.

Two Sea green eyes saddened….'_Something indeed has changed with Raimundo…now it's starting to show in Clay and Kimiko…what is wrong?'_

The owner of two black eyes cackled. She had to wake up early, and get past that stupid ghost…

She chuckled, "But it was worth it!"

* * *

**Eh…this chapter wasn't as enjoyable to write. Looks like Clay has an two faced ego! I'll be going to Texas, don't expect an update for a few days, read and review! (AND! The qoutes at the beginning, those actually happen in the show, but they don't happen in this story. He say antoher demension!)**  



	12. Internal Disturbance

A/N: Heya guys! Finally decided to start Go With the Flow up again. I could never let my first on going story just stop. It'll be bad for me, and the people who actually like it! You guys! Just look forward for new chapters every once in a while. At times it might go on hiatus, so be patient. Any ways here is chapter 11! Enjoy! And thank you all for 50 reviews! That has motivated me!

* * *

Chapter 11

Internal Disturbance

"TANGLE WEB COMB!"

"SPRING OF THE DISGUISE!"

Kimiko shot a web of hair extensions at Omi, who rolled out the way, as water from the Spring engulfed him. The water spiraled back into the Spring, revealing a exact mirror image of Kimiko, even what she was holding. Kimiko huffed.

"Hmph! Nice imitation Omi! My head isn't that big!"

"Ohhhh I am not sure. All that steamed heat goes to your head."

"It's HOT AIR! It's your ego that inflated that gargantuan head!"

"Leeave my head out of this!"

"Kimiko" and Kimiko held out their versions of the Tangle Web Comb and activated it.

"TANGLE WEB COMB!" "TANGLE WEB COMB!"

Both extension caught each other, and became a massive tangled up web. Kimiko's eye twitched slightly, as she stared at the grotesque ball of hair. "Kimiko" stood completely still, watching the ball of hair move like amoeba. Kimiko growled and her eyes flared.

_'Come one COME ON! You stupid hair blob-'_ Kimiko mentally regretted her thoughts as both of her hair extensions magnetized towards her.

"CRAP-MMPF!"

Kimiko fell towards the ground and relaxed her mind as best as she could. The water swirled around "Kimiko", and changed back into Omi. Kimiko dusted herself off and frowned.

"Kimiko, I thought you have learned to keep your focus intact! Did you forget that lesson so long ago?"

"Hmph, no I didn't Omi, and you got lucky." Kimiko crossed her arms and sighed. Omi ran over and patted her on the back.

"Oh ho ho ho, Kimiko. I know how much you loot-"

"…Loathe."

"-loathe to lose. But do not trouble your noggin! For there is next time!"

Kimiko smiled down at her little friend. "Thank Omi. I didn't expect-"

"Aaaaah-of course, there is a next time, and you cannot always expect to win! But, a person like myself…oho! I assure that I will always win no matter what!"

Kimiko scoffed. "Well scratch out that light of hope. We already have a jerk on our hands Omi, don't make it more difficult."

Omi's visage faded into a gloomy sate and sighed. _'I truly want to know what has happened to Raimundo. I didn't do anything…did I?'_ Omi's eyes widened and looked around.

"Speaking of Raimundo, where is he anyway? Kimiko?"

She huffed again and shrugged lazily. "I don't care where he is. Frankly, I would be happy if he went back home."

"Is that so…" "**AUGHHH!**"

Kimiko leapt back holding her chest, panting hard. She growled. "Raimundo! When did you get here!"

Raimundo sighed. "Like you would care…"

"Ah Raimundo. When did you decide to join us?" Master Fung said as he walked up next to Kimiko. Raimundo bowed respectively, and shamefully rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah…sorry Master Fung. I…woke up late…" Raimundo hesitated to say the next part and looked away from his Master. "….I-I…..I had nightmares…."

"HA!" Everyone but Rai looked at Kimiko who suddenly shouted out. "The big bad Raimundo had NIGHTMARES! Ha! Don't become afraid of the dark now MUNDO!"

A hand shot out in front of Kimiko's mouth. "That is enough Kimiko. Raimundo, I believe you are well enough to train? Or would you, perhaps want to discuss these nightmares of yours?"

"No, I'll train. Thanks."

"Very well. Omi, you will train with Clay when he arrives. Kimiko you shall train with Raimundo. No Shen Gong Wu. You will only fight with your elements for this session."

All of them replied in unison. "Yes, Master Fung."

He nodded. "Dragon of Fire, and Dragon of the Wind, you may begin."

After they bowed, and ran over the closest vacant area. Kimiko reverted to her fighting stance, narrowing her eyes at Raimundo, who reverted to his fighting stance as well.

"Don't think I'll go easy on ya RAI!"

His eyes narrowed angrily at Kimiko as well.

"I …won't… count on it! WIND!"

Raimundo rushed forward, sending a blast of blinding wind at Kimiko. Like a reflex, Kimiko's hands shot out in front of her, and engulfed herself in fire, forming a protective shield.

She grinned, and formed fireballs in her hands.

"Ha! It'll take more than a little _gust _of wind to beat me Mundo!"

Raimundo raised his hands into the air, as he did, shadows concealed the blue sky, thunder booming everywhere. Raimundo's eyes glowed a emerald green and floated into the air, a few feet above Kimiko, extinguishing her flames as he did. Omi and Clay turned his way, and stared at him in awe. Master Fung's eyes widened in shock.

"N-No….he can't be back…."

Raimundo smirked.

"**_Is that so… Tohomiko….THEN HOW ABOUT A STORM!_**"

Raimundo channeled the storm above him at Kimiko with blinding speed. Kimiko's eyes widened in fear, finding her self unable to move. Kimiko started to panic.

'What's going on! Why can't I move! Why…why is Raimundo doing this! He…he has no right to!'

As the wind got closer, Kimiko closed her yes and waited for the worst. Her eyes flew open when she felt something collide with her body, she gasped.

"MASTER FUNG!"

Master Fung had pushed Kimiko out of the way, for to be caught in the violent storm himself. But to her and everybody's else surprise, he was fighting against the storm. Master Fung fought against the raging winds, and struggled to speak.

"Raimundo! I command you to cease this storm at once! Something is bothering you inside! You need TO CALM DOWN!"

Master Fung noticed the glow around Raimundo was fading, and his true eyes opening. Raimundo looked around unaware on what was happening.

"Huh? What? What's going on! I…feel…light….headed….."

A rush of dizziness swept over Raimundo, causing him to lose consciousness. Raimundo fell from the sky and plummeted towards the ground.

Without hesitation, Master Fung instantly ran over and caught the falling Raimundo. The others ran over to their Master, who had a stern look on his face. Omi was ridden with worry, and confusion.

"Master Fung! What has happened to Raimundo! Why did he attack Kimiko so viciously!…Master? Master Fung! Why-"

"I do not know completely why, Omi. An event like this has happened before, but it is an rare occurrence."

"Master Fung sir…" Clay stepped up, taking his hat off and clenching it, using it as a stress ball. "Um…what happened exactly?"

Master Fung didn't reply and stood up, a sleeping Raimundo in his arms.

"Dragons, please come inside and meet me in the Mediation Room. Raimundo needs to be put to rest."

They all bowed respectively. "Yes Master Fung."

The Dragons In Training head off towards the Meditation Room, while their Master went in the opposite direction. Kimiko shivered the entire way. Clay turned to her in concern.

"Hey there cowgirl…you alright? Raimundo must have given you a mighty scare."

"Yeah…I'm fine….what right does Rai have to do that anyway? I mean…we were just training! And if he's upset because we were a little mean, then I don't care what happens to him. He knows what he has done, and he can't take it back!"

Omi felt a tinge of truth hit him. He remembered what Raimundo has done to them in the past. Blame them for something they didn't do, always seem to be doing the other one a "favor". Pulling countless cruel pranks. _'But…ever since I have met Raimundo…he always had a little bit of mean in him…we are his friends though! He shouldn't be so mean! Maybe he…maybe he does not like us anymore?' _Omi shook the negative feelings off. No, he couldn't think like that. If Raimundo was truly their friends…he wouldn't have been so unfair…and mean…Omi winced at a memory…one that he had said him self….

-

"Omi.. whatever. What Xiaolin Warrior would stoop so low to pull pranks? Any way, see you later! Tell Kim and Texas-butt I said hi!"

Raimundo is terrible at putting on happy faces. Yet everyone around believed him. Raimundo ran off the field, then helped Master Fung take out some Shen Gong Wu. Omi was mad, he had spent hours sorting those, and Clay spent hours cleaning them.

He had probably just finished when they came down to get them. Enraged, Omi muttered under his breath (to make sure no one hears), answering the question Raimundo didn't even to give him the time to answer.

"You Raimundo Pedrosa. You would stoop low enough to pull pranks."

-

Omi sighed.

"Maybe…" Omi started, choosing his words carefully." Maybe Raimundo does not realize that we are hurt…or that his cruel action has hurt us! Maybe he thinks that we are used to his routines! Or...something…."

Clay looked down at his feet and sighed as well, putting his hat back on. "You know…maybe the little feller is right…I mean…we've had worse…"

Kimiko stared at her teammates in disbelief.

"I can't believe you guys! How can you agree to that! If Rai was our friend, he would realize that he's getting on our nerves! Omi, you believe that Raimundo is still trustworthy, you're gonna have to prove it!" Kimiko suddenly shivered again, and wrapped her arms around tightly.

Omi looked at Kimiko with question. "Kimiko, why are you so shaky? There is no wind out!"

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't know Omi…but it suddenly got really cold…."

-

Master Fung set a warm cloth over Raimundo's forehead, who is shivering uncontrollably. He sighed.

"My young dragon, I have let your mischievous antics take action before, but I cannot help you, if I do not know what is troubling you. Your presence recently seems to upset the other monks, by your actions, and your teammates are beginning to disprove of you. I sense a disturbance in your chi, Dragon of the Wind…you are stronger than you think you truly are…I just hope someday that you will realize what is happening….before…it is to late…"

Master Fung leaves Raimundo's side, only to stop at his doorframe before turning of his lights.

"….The other dragons do care about you Raimundo. Deep down, I know you do as well."

-

A figure stepped into the room of the Ancient Scrolls, and spoke to Lizard-looking dragon.

"Dojo?"

"Hmm?" Dojo put down an ancient scroll he was looking at, and faced the figure.

"Yeah Fung? What is it?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Do…do you remember General Gale?"

"AUUGHGUAH!" Dojo jumped up and hid under a portion of the scrolls. He peaked his head out from under them, shaking. "Don't say his name! He makes Hannibal Bean look like a can of beans! W-Why bring him up now?"

Master Fung ignored his question and walked over to a table and picked up a lone scroll.

"Do you remember the legend that told of his defeat?"

Dojo pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Yeah I do:

"_But then he stopped, when a little one was born._

_then he refused to fight._

_People all over from happiness they cried,_

_Because of him they had won,_

_With his powers gone, and given to him he soon died._

_Only because he was his grandson,"_

"Of course I remember! Whoever that grandkid was, we all owe him our lives! ….. Why?"

"Dojo Konojo Cho, " Master Fung started, slowly facing the green dragon. "I think we may have found our savior….and our demise."

* * *


	13. Fallacious Assumption

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating...I-Searches** **are here. Here we have a little bit more history of the guy in the Prologue. Meanwhile, I'm glad you guys like Free so far! Here we go!

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Fallacious Assumption

"Dojo Konojo Cho, " Master Fung started, slowly facing the green dragon. "I think we may have found our savior….and our demise."

Dojo blinked, taking in the information that he received. His eyes shrunk and started to shake uncontrollably.

"You mean...you found…I mean…how…are you sure? How...how did you find him? What made you think that?"

Master Fung sighed. "I..I am not completely sure…it is just that during Raimundo's element training, he gave off tremendous powers of wind, showing power beyond his years. It worries me. It worries the other dragons more."

Dojo's mouth was agape at Master Fung's assumption, and stared at him disbelief.

"Wait wait wait, whoa whoa whoa, now hold on. You think RAIMUNDO is the GRANDSON of the General DEMON, that caused one the greatest massacres of all history!"

Master Fung rubbed his temples and sighed. "Yes…Dojo."

"Okay look Fung, If Pedrosa was HIS Grandson, HE wouldn't be here!"

"No Dojo. I chose Raimundo because I saw possibility in him. I saw that he had a hidden power, that others did not have. Kimiko, Clay have the same power. When I saw his excelled performance of his element use of the time he has been here, I have noticed that they are not were they should be at his age. And at training, he created a storm that could have demolished an entire city."

"Yeah well, you could have overlooked something! I mean…we don't have any family background on him. I mean, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES that he would be the grandson, of the deadliest beings that would rank up to Chase, Wuya and Hannibal. Him being Number One?"

Master Fung sighed, troubled by his thoughts. "Again Dojo, I do not know. His excel in power deeply worries me. Dojo, do you recall the General's demon element?"

"Yeah, he used storms...and typhoons..to …destroy……land…." Dojo stopped, and realized the small connections Master Fung kept saying. Dojo shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"Look Fung, I'm not calling you crazy, but it's still highly unlikely, for a guy like RAIMUNDO to be related to Him. And besides, he wore the ultimate Wind Shen Gong Wu around his neck called the Wind Star Comet. He used that level villages. And if Raimundo were TRULY his grandson, Old General would have probably given it to him. And lately I haven't seen, or SENSED the Wu near or on Raimundo. And thank Dashi that he doesn't have it. You know what it can do."

Master Fung sighed, his visage still shrouded with worry. "I know Dojo…perhaps you are right. Maybe I am judging Raimundo wrongly. For the past few nights, I've been sensing a powerful energy around the Temple, it keeps me up late at night, and I do not get much sleep."

Dojo slithered onto Master Fung's shoulder and patted it. "Master Fung, now you are just being paranoid. Raimundo probably just had a short Dragon Rage. When ever a dragon gets stressed or tense, and is angered while that state, it triggers a short burst of power connecting to their element. It's common, and you've seen it before. So you have nothing to worry about!"

Dojo smiled, and his Master smiled weakly.

"Yes Dojo. That is probably it. You are wise when it comes to situations like this. Raimundo did looked tired before his training, and upset."

"See, the old prankster probably didn't get enough sleep, and he's not the only one. No that we have your little worry problem fixed, you can get a good night's rest, and think straight."

"Yes Dojo, you are quite right. Now, come with me to the Meditation Room, I need to explain Raimundo's outburst to the young monks."

"Yeah, I'll tell them just incase you start to lose it."

"Dojo…"

"Yeah okay sorry. Come on, they must be wondering where you went off to."

Master Fung nodded, and headed down the hallway where the warriors bedrooms were.

"Uh...Master Fung? The Med Room, is the other way."

"Yes I know Dojo, I just to check up on Raimundo."

Dojo frowned at the mention of his name and replied dryly. "Oh, of course."

'Now that I think about it, Raimundo's increase in jerk mode might be due to the General…nah. If he was related, I would have noticed a long time ago.'

"Here we are."

Master Fung pushed Raimundo's door open, to find him shivering, more violently than before, and searching for a way to warm up as best as possible.

Master Fung rushed to his side, and grabbed the nearest set of blankets and covered Raimundo. His shivering became more calm and silent. Master Fung sighed with relief and stood up. His face was shrouded with sorrow, he turned to look at Raimundo before closing his door. " I'm afraid Ill tidings sing in the wind of days that have yet come to pass."

"Fung, you worry, a tad bit too much. I told you, Raimundo is just a normal average human living in a magical world. He's FINE. Now Come on, the gang is waiting."

Muster Fung nodded and closed the door, as he did, a flash of cold rushed over Master Fung and Dojo's bodies.

"BRRR! Wh-whoa! Wh-wha-what was th-that?"

"I…I do not kn-know Dojo. Raimundo must be having bad thoughts. I will see to it later."

Master Fung walked down the Temple hallways to the Meditation Room.

"Hello, my young dragons. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Clay raised in hand in a relaxed way and smiled. "It's okay Master Fung! We weren't waiting for long…Now...um…pardon me asking…but…what happened with Raimundo out there?"

"Ah yes. Need not to worry my young warriors. It is but a simple Dragon Rage."

Kimiko's eyebrow arched. "A Dragon Rage? What in the world is that? Omi, do you know?"

Omi shook his head. "I have never heard of such of thing before. Master, Dojo, please tell us what has happened?"

Master Fung nodded to Dojo, signaling that he would inform the monks.

"Indeed. Kimiko, you saw Raimundo rise up into the sky and summon a storm, correct?"

The Asian nodded.

"And you all saw what he was like before the training, am I right?"

This time, Omi nodded. "Yes, he was most tired, and looked most tense. What does that have to do with the Dragon Rage?"

"It has everything to do with the Dragon Rage." Dojo interjected. "When a Dragon is stressed or tense, and is angered in that state, it triggers a short burst of power connected to their element. Kimiko must have angered him somehow, causing Raimundo do whatever he did."

"What! So you blaming this all on me?" Kimiko shouted. Her only reply were glares telling her to be quiet. Kimiko crossed her arms and huffed.

"AS I was saying, a Dragon Rage is common, I've seen plenty lots with you guys. So that's that."

Clay whistled. "Whooo wee! Dang, so is there anyway to avoid a Dragon Rage? Or stop it?"

"A Dragon Rage only lasts for a short period of time. To avoid it, get lots of sleep, and try not to be irked by everything you here. Used correctly, the Dragon Rage can be extremely helpful. Use incorrectly, it can cause a lot of damage. So you guys just keep your lids on okay?"

"Sure thing Dojo."

"No problem."

"I will learn to control my Dragon Rage, in the right moments of time!"

Everyone, including Master Fung gave Omi a glare, similar to the ones Kimiko received. Omi nervously laughed and pulled at his collar.

"Uh…I mean…I will…do my best!" Everyone's sight was off Omi, and back onto their Master. Omi gave off a silent, "Phew." Omi got off from his seat and walked over to Master Fung.

"Master, is Raimundo alright?"

Kimiko growled at little monk's question and Clay sighed.

Master Fung smiled down at the Dragon Of Water. He motioned his Dragons outside.

"Come, Dragons In-training. You must resume you exercises, this time with Shen Gong Wu of your choice. Clay, if Raimundo wakes up, you will spar against him, if not, join Kimiko and Omi and a three way sparring."

They all bowed, along with a synchronized "Yes, Master Fung.", and ran outside to the training grounds. Master Fung lifted Dojo off of his shoulder and put him on the ground.

"Dojo, I want you to watch the monks. I am going to check on Raimundo."

Dojo slithered away and replied dryly. "Yeah. You do that."

Master Fung sighed, and walked back to the warrior's rooms. He looked out a window to see the monks sparring with each other. He sighed again. "There is much dysfunction within Xiaolin Dragons, I am not sure if I can repairs the wounds in the warriors hearts. Raimundo may be not be what he seems, I should have noticed the bitterness earlier."

Master Fung stepped inside Raimundo's room, illuminating his face, to find him sleeping soundly.

"Raimundo…who are you?"

* * *


	14. Devious Games

A/N: Guys, thanks so much for the Reviews on Flow and Free! I just remembered that Jack is afraid of the dark, and the showdown in Free Chapter One doesn't make much sense.

Anyways, TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS!

Don't get ahead of yourself now! You don't know what's going to happen!

Enjoy!

(We get some more back history here!)

* * *

Chapter 13

Devious Games

"Look Fung, I'm not calling you crazy, but it's still highly unlikely, for a guy like RAIMUNDO to be related to Him. And besides, he wore the ultimate Wind Shen Gong Wu around his neck called the Wind Star Comet. He used that level villages. And if Raimundo were TRULY his grandson, Old General would have probably given it to him. And lately I haven't seen, or SENSED the Wu near or on Raimundo. And thank Dashi that he doesn't have it. You know what it can do."

Master Fung sighed. "I know Dojo…perhaps you are right. Maybe I am judging Raimundo wrongly. For the past few nights, I've been sensing a powerful energy around the Temple, it keeps me up late at night, and I do not get much sleep."

"Master Fung, now you are just being paranoid. Raimundo probably just had a short Dragon Rage. When ever a dragon gets stressed or tense, and is angered while that state, it triggers a short burst of power connecting to their element. It's common, and you've seen it before. So you have nothing to worry about!"

Jack Spicer took off his headphones and sighed. "Man what is going on with those losers? With each passing day I'm being left out of the loop more than usual."

Jack frowned and sat backwards on his swivel chair. He groaned and turned around, to meet two pairs of glowing eyes behind him.

"It might be all for the better, to not know what is happening between the monks."

"EEEIIEEYAAA!" Jack jumped onto his table in shock and turned around, facing his shrouded intruder.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want! And, how did you get in here?"

Jack couldn't see the strangers face, but he knew he was smirking.

"I merely walked in the front door. Quite vacant for such a large house. Who I am, is for me to know now, and you to learn later. And want I want from you..._"Boy Genius" _is to stay out of the monks way for the time being."

"What! Why should I listen to you! You just a stranger completely hidden by the darkness, that is probably and obviously stronger…than me…" Jack slapped himself in the face for sounding so lame and sighed.

"Besides all that, I don't take orders from anybody! I have a free will, and the will to use that free will! I want to rule the world, so I need Shen Gong Wu, and I need to beat those Xiaolin dorks. But…it did sound like something heavy is going on with Raimundo. The gecko and their Old fart of a teacher were talking about some sort of Ultimate Wind Shen Gong Wu, and…since it's something that could level mountains, and cause mass destruction, THEN I WANT IT TO RULE-OW!"

The stranger smacked Jack in the face with his index finger, and sent him flying into his wall. The intruder remained in his spot and spoke again.

"Fool. If you want to live you will heed my advice. Stay away from the Monks. There is something FAR more greater and dangerous for you to handle. You will become of a importance later, no matter how revolting it was for me to say that."

The stranger walked forward and his eyes grew brighter and larger.

"You serve no purpose in this saga now. Stay out of my way, and the Monk's way, and you will live to see the light of another day, to serve, if any, use to me, later."

The stranger walked away, and Jack got up and brushed himself off.

"Hey! Just because you said fancy words, and APPEAR stronger than me, doesn't mean I have to listen to you! I have a long time rivalry with these losers, and I should be the dangerous, and far greater threat!"

The intruder chuckled and did a 360 head turn towards Jack, who shivered at the sight of it.

"Trust me, _boy_. If I trained monkeys to fight, they would pose a bigger threat than you could ever be. Listen to my words, if you wish to somehow come close to your dream. The General Demon is many greater evils, than the Heylin Witch herself. Greater than the Shen Gong Wu Warrior, the Evil Manipulator, and the Dragon Shifter. For once, take wise advice, and leave the Elemental Warriors be. I have business with one of them, and I want to see how he handles this new threat. And for now, farewell."

Jack watched the stranger vanish from sight, and frowned, crossing his arms.

"Man, what was his problem? And who was that 'General Demon' guy he was talking about?"

Wuya floated downstairs to find Jack staring at his wall. Wuya sighed and flew up next to him.

"Jack!"

"AHH! WUYA!" Jack lurched into the air of shock and landed on his butt, facing Wuya.

"Wuya!" Jack whined. "I TOLD you not to sneak up on me like that! On of these days you people are gonna give me a heart attack.

"Jack stop whining! And what are you doing staring at the wall? You should be practicing with Shen Gong Wu! So, you know, won't lose them in a SHOWDOWN!"

Jack waved her off. "Yeah yeah. Hey, um, can I ask you a question?"

Wuya arched her eye. "What?"

"I said, can I ask you a question?"

"Then why didn't you just ask it before?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought I should first. Why? Do you have A PROBLEM with me asking nicely? You NAG NAG NAG me about it, and now you have issues! I was just asking! Sheesh! Do you want me to blurt it out!"

"Oh no! I'm perfectly fine with you asking! It's just not like you. Never expected it really."

"Yeah yeah, BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAH. I'm asking my question now! Who in the heck Is this…General Demon guy?"

Wuya's eyes lit up at the mention of his 'name' and smiled.

"Jack, my dear boy, you KNOW of the mighty General Demon? When did you acquire such knowledge?"

Jack shrugged and used one hand to rub the back of his head, and pointed at his wall with the other.

"Eh, just five minutes ago when this strange guy came through my wall."

Wuya flew in closer. "Uh, come again?"

Jack moaned and sat on his chair.

"Okay look, I put one of my Spy Bots onto one of the Xiaolin Loser's wall. I listen to the gecko and the old guy talk about this General Demon guy, and this really powerful wind Shen Gong Wu. They also mentioned Raimundo, but I didn't pay much attention to that part. THEN, this weird guy comes up behind me and starts saying that I should leave the Losers alone If I want to live. And of COURSE I get angry at the guy, and then the guy slaps me, and tells me that the General Demon is much powerful than you and…some other people...I think his said a Shen Gong Wu Warrior, An Evil Manipulator, and A Dragon Shifter...I think…anyways I don't care! I'm gonna look for that Wu, and I'm not resting until I do!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BOY!" Wuya's eyes flared along with her ghost tentacles. "General Gale is way beyond you! And Beyond me! He's beyond the greatest evil warriors ever known! Who ever that stranger was, do you self a favor and listen to him! Even **I **won't try to get involved in this. I never realized that he would awaken so soon, and his grandson was so nearby! The prophecy might be fulfilled after all!"

"Whoa whoa WUYA! Tell me what's going on! I have no idea what is happening! Why did they bring up Raimundo with the Demon guy?"

"Wuya chuckled. "Raimundo probably had a simple tantrum, that's all. A little static between the team. Heh heh, foolish Fung. Indeed he is sensing Gale's aura, as I am, but since the General's element is the same as Raimundo's, Fung went way over his head! A silly boy like Raimundo could not hold such power, it would kill him immediately. A grandson of the General must have strong will, and be powerful!"

Jack groaned. "Yeah, that's nice, but who were the other villains he talked about?"

Wuya chuckled and flew up too his basement sunroof. Grinning evilly at her pawn.

"All in good time my boy. _All in good time._"


	15. River of Thoughts part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating. School and all. Well, so far there haven't been a lot of showdowns, so in the next chapter or so, I promise I'll have an exciting showdown! Or at least some decent fighting! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

River of Thoughts

Part 3

-

'_I can't believe Raimundo got all upset! I have the right to treat him bad! He treated us bad! Stupid Raimundo and his stupid pranks…'_

_-_

'_Raimundo's dragon rage has happened unexpectedly. It is true that Dojo said it is normal…I fear that it was not Kimiko that angered him…it was Raimundo himself…I must tell him. I cannot hide what I know any longer…'_

_-_

'_A dragon rage sounds pretty fierce. Master Fung said if we learn to center our anger, we could awaken it as a last resort…could something as simple as Kimiko insultin' Raimundo get him so worked up? Ah what do I care. It's Raimundo after all.'_

_-_

'_Oh, I am most worried for Raimundo. Kimiko and Clay seem to not care about his condition! If Master Fung and Dojo say what is true, then Raimundo is deeply upset, and will need some reflections of the moon to help him find the right path! It is odd… Raimundo did some rude and mean things to me...but I do not think nothing of it…If something IS going on with Raimundo…he will need friends to stand by his side…'_

_-_

'_Eh…maybe I should lighten up on Raimundo. I mean, the kid's a jerk, but he has smarts when he wants to. Well, he was a jerk to the team…and I DID say, that I wouldn't trust him again…  
Raimundo needs to calm down so he won't have another dragon rage…I can't believe Old Fung would actually think that the Evil Wind was alive again. Raimundo is just causing trouble for everyone, and I'm just not gonna worry about anymore. Yeah...they're old enough to take care of themselves'_

_-_

'_Man, I wonder what's going on with the losers… First, they are all mad at each other, now Wuya and Old Fungus brings up a demon, and FoFung relates an aura or something to the Warrior of the Wind, then Wuya rants about it. And…they both mentioned a really powerful Wu, and if it's packing, then Jack comes a snatching! Heh heh! Stupid Wuya…I'm not gonna listen to spirits…especially old spirits…'_

_-_

'_Indeed, the Prophecy is coming true! Soon, I must leave and search for this **grand **grandchild! Jack won't notice if I'm missing, and I am keeping my promise. I wouldn't get involved with Gale, and with the powerful grandson of his, I cannot wait to set my eyes on him! He will be my greatest partner yet! AHAHAHA!'_

_-_

'_Hmm. There is no surprise to see how this ordeal will turn out. Such a foolish monk, to trust an care for his friends. If I were him, I'd be on my toes…oh well. When the time is right, everything will fall into place.'_

_-_

'_I hope Raimundo will be alright. I hope he's strong enough.'_

_-_

'_Raimundo is always strong. He just needs to realize his power sooner or later.'_

_-_

'''''……'''_he…will…..not…fall…''..he…cannot…fail….I…won't…allow….it….'''''.'_

-

Raimundo shifted in his bed, beads of sweat pouring down his face. Raimundo's eyes snapped open and shot out of bed, to realize that he had another dream…a dream of thoughts, that seemed to have come from many different people. He definitely recognized one of the people as Kimiko, as well as Omi and Clay. The rest he couldn't tell as much.

Raimundo removed his bed covers and slipped outside his room, finding it to be nighttime. Raimundo trudged down the Temple halls, and sneaked into the kitchen. Raimundo wiped the sweat off of his head and sighed, pouring himself a glass of water.

After the glass was filled to the rim, he turned the faucet off, and sat down on one of the stray wooden chairs.

Rain fell outside, and bounced off the Temple roofs, making a light pitter patter sound. The air was cold, but Raimundo was too preoccupied with the thoughts he heard in his sleep to care.

Raimundo took a sip of his water and frowned. "Is that what everyone really thinks about me? Then why couldn't they just say it to my face? Yeah so what if I was mean to them before. They should have gotten over it. Master Fung said 'Do not dwell in the past, for you will be unable to leave it' or something. Pssh. If they're still mad at me for what I did, then they have issues."

"Raimundo?"

"AUUUGH!"

Raimundo jumped up and fell backwards over his chair, dropping his glass of water in the process, causing it to shatter everywhere across the floor.

"OMI! Why the heck are you up so late?"

"I saw you walking down the hallways. I wanted to make sure you were up and good em!"

"At em." Raimundo corrected.

"Yes that too! I am glad that you are healthy and not crazy! Please excuse me for spilling your water."

"Oh...naw it's fineI …I was just about to go back asleep…"

"But Raimundo! You have been sleeping for so long! Why would you want to sleep more?"

"I'm just tired Omi." '_Hey…the little guy does somewhat care about me. Funny…he used to care less.'_

Raimundo bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass and scoffed.

"Yeah whatever. Just save it Omi. I'm not gonna be fooled by your "kindness charade." I know what you guys think, and you all couldn't care less about me, and I think the same way. I couldn't care less about you all. Now leave me alone. I'm going to bed."

Omi stared at Raimundo with his mouth agape. His visage reacting to Raimundo's words.

"Raimundo...why have you said such cruel things? I was truly worried about your health! And indeed, you did do some mean things before, but I forgive you! In order for us to truly function as a team, we must not let our bad points interfere with our judgment!"

"Yeah that's what you only care about. Functioning as a team. Well let me tell you Omi. It's possible to work as a team, even if we hate each other. And if we WERE even a team, they would have forgotten about the pranks I pulled. I they can't, then they have issues."

Raimundo started to walked down the hall and stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"But Raimundo….why did you pull those jokes in the first place?"

"Raimundo glared at Omi, and his eyes seemed to glow.. He turned his head away and smirked.

"I pulled those pranks because it was too dull around here. I was trying to liven things up, but it looks like you guys can't take a joke. An if you don't mind letting me go, I would like to sleep, thank you very much."

Omi let go of his shirt, and watched him walk down the Temple hallways and into his room. Omi frowned and sighed.

'_Some how…I do not think that is his reason. Raimundo hides his inner self from the rest of us…and because of that…our bond is broken…'_

Omi walked to his own room and tried to sleep, but the lingering thought kept him awake. As well as the other's thoughts kept them awake.

But Raimundo simply failed to care.

* * *


	16. Kat Got your Tongue

**A/N: Hey everyone! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! You guys are just amazing and awesome. I know I said that there would be some fighting, and there is! I never really went into Katnappe' so here we go! **

**And don't make comments on Jack's or Katnappe's behavior. Trust me, I've studied their personalities inside and out so Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Kat Got Your Tongue

"**SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE**."

"Evil Boy Genius" Jack Spicer slept the morning away, after spending all of yesterday trying to find the 'New Mysterious Powerful' Shen Gong Wu. Needless to say, it was worthless, and he ended up empty handed. Since Wuya and the stranger wouldn't tell him anything, he figured he would have to find it himself.

Jack turned over and hugged his pillow, and snored away, oblivious to his visitor sitting right next to him.

The stranger giggled and laughed at Jack's current appearance.

"Great, an Evil Boy Genius that snores like an Earth Dragon, and drools like a filthy dog …hmmm …how should I do this? Ah! But first…"

The girl grinned evilly, and took a picture of the sleeping Jack. She slowly crept up next to Jack's ears, and slowly walked her fingers over his face.

"Better wake up soon Jack! You have spiders ALL over you! You never know when they might BITE!"

She dug her nails into his skin, which caused his eyes to fly open, as well as his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDERS! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Jack shot up, and threw the covers off, turning around to find fangs smiling at him.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WUYA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MORNINGS?"

The girl's face scrunched up, and hissed at him, grabbing his collar, and pulling close, having a fist ready to greet his face.

"How DARE you confuse me with that HAG! The name is KATNAPPE'! Or did you suddenly forget Me-OW!"

Jack screeched again, and fell out of her grip, he scrambled up to his feet. In the process he tripped over his sheets and fell backwards onto his bed. Katnappe' crossed her arms and hissed.

"Oh yeah, ASH-ley. I forgot you were even here!"

"YEAH. I could tell. You know what you should really get soundproof walls. When you and that ghost yell in sync together, you're like a couple of babies!"

"Yeah shut up Kat-litter! Why are you still here! And more importantly, why in the heck did you give me that GREATLY UNWANTED wake up call?"

Katnappe' chuckled. "Becaaause Jack…I thought you CARED about getting the Shen Gong Wu-hogs!"

Jack shrugged her off rudely and went over to his closet, and put on his trench coat.

"I just interested in one certain Wu right now. I need to focus on that one. I don't care about the others."

Katnappe's eyes arched. She never expected to hear that come out of Jack's mouth. Katnappe's ears suddenly perked up, and grinned slyly.

"Oh…I know what Shen Gong Wu you're talking about Jack…"

Jack turned around slowly and arched one eye. "Really? You do?"

Katnappe' smiled and sat on Jack's bed, leaning back, stretching.

"Of course I do! It's the one that one guy and Wuya were talking about the other night, am I right?"

"Yeaah…hey! You were eavesdropping weren't you!"

She giggled. "Duh! What do you expect? What's a little eavesdropping between villains hmm?"

Jack pondered for moment, then crossed his arms, frowning. "Okay Okay cat for brains. What's the catch?"

She giggled again and jumped off of his bed, and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Oh nothing much Robo-freak. If YOU let me fight the dweebs, and take me too them, and collect the goods, I'll help you find the Wu you're looking for!"

Katnappe smiled innocently and Jack sweatdropped.

"Eehh. Not falling for it. I know your tricks kitty-litter. And I WON'T fall for them again!"

Katnappe' frowned and sighed. "Pssh. Come on Jack. It's a simple fair trade! Face it you need me! With just Wuya and your toys, you're kind of lame. And whiney.

Jack growled and picked up the nearest object and threw it at Katnappe'.

"I DO NOT **WHINE!**"

Katnappe' dodged and rolled her eyes, blowing hair out of her eyes. "WhatEVER you say. So, do we have a deal, or not? Remember what I said in our LAST agreement!"

Jack's eyes widened, and blushed slightly as he held out his hand.

"FINE. But no double crossing! I swear, if you run off with ANOTHER Shen Gong Wu, I'll turn your kittens into a 5-star meal!"

Katnappe' gasped and put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT! You wouldn't dare!"

"I SO would!"

Jack and Katnappe glared into each other's eyes with burning intensity. Jack stuck out his hand and continued glaring.

"Deal, or not?"

Katnappe' hissed and stuck out her hand as well to meet Jack's. They shook hands rather slowly, and gradually picked up the pace.

"Deal."

Jack let go of her hand and sat on his bed, and started stroking a non existing goatee.

"But there's a bit of a problem. Wuya hates you, I mean REALLY hates you, and she doesn't know you're even here…and speaking of Wuya I haven't seen her OR heard her at all today…"

"Wow, is Jackie starting to CARE for the elderly now?" Katnappe' said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Pssh, whatever! Anyway, Wuya senses the Shen Gong Wu, and I ALWAYS have to go find them. I really don't care, I just want to set my eyes on the big prize!"

Katnappe' started to file her claws and leaned against his giant stereo. "Well, can't you built a machine gigga whazit to detect Wu, so you don't have to listen to the hag?"

Jack scratched his head and grinned. "Hey, that's actually a good idea. Unfortunately, I don't have the proper parts, so scratch that out."

Katnappe' sighed and focused on her nails. "Well, Robo-dork, I do have this one idea," Katnappe' said, not looking up from her nails. "Maybe if you can convince the purple gas to stay here, when you, and when I say you, I mean WE got look for the Wu Hag sensed, I can fight the losers and you can go on a treasure hunt, or whatever."

Jack stared at Katnappe', who was still filing her claws, with shock.

"Wow. And I thought there was nothing up there but air. Fine, I'll see what I can do. BUT REMEMBER, If I find one Shen Gong Wu missing, and I mean ONE! You are gonna be SO DEAD! You know, I shouldn't even be trusting you after what you did."

Katnappe' laughed and sat down on his desk. "Yeah, but who else are you gonna join up with, that has fighting abilities?"

Jack thought for a couple a minutes, and the frowned, crossing his arms.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too! See, now we're even."

"Yeah whatever. Look, stay here, and try not to destroy my room okay? I'm going downstairs."

Katnappe' chuckled and jumped onto his bed. "WhatEVER you say Jaaack!"

Jack shut the door to his room and sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Man, WHAT am I getting myself into?"

Jack walked down the large stairs to find Wuya flying back and forth, in a very nervous movement at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Wuya!"

Wuya snapped her head toward the voice, to find Jack walking down the stairs. He stopped right next to her and crossed his arms.

"Man Wuya, what has you tied up in a knot? Have to much ghost coffee? Ha ha!"

"JACK!" Wuya rushed forward and glared into his eyes. "Can't you be serious for once? I've been looking for you everywhere! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! And WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY!"

Jack took a step backward, and out his hands out in front of him.

"Whoa whoa Wuya! What I was doing yesterday is NONE of your business! And for your information, I've been HERE in my HOUSE the whole time! The question in is, where were YOU!"

"That is also NONE of YOUR business! But that doesn't matter! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

Jack turned around, and crossed his arms again. "Yeah so what- I mean…which one is it?" He said, facing Wuya.

"It's the Ashen Monocles! It literally lets you control your opponent! Sort of like those machines you call, a remote control. You can make your opponent do anything you want with just a thought of your mind!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Wow, now that's pretty useful. Finally the Wu is getting interesting!"

Wuya growled and rushed up to his face again. "You fool! Now hurry up so we can go get it!"

Jack frowned and started to walk towards his basement door. His eyes widened when he remember the deal he and Katnappe' made, and put on the most innocent face he had.

"Oh Wuya, you REALLY want to go with me? I was actually thinking, if you could stay here, so you can, you know, catch some z's?"

Wuya arched her eyes at Jack's sudden change in behavior. She flew closer to him and widened her eyes. "Really?"

Jack smiled. "Of course! Wuya, I've known you...for what, a couple of weeks now? When you are your age, you need to settle down! So you stay here...for a couple more Wu until you feel up to it, okay?"

Every word that came out of Jack's mouth was sickly sweet. Jack's eyes twitch and mentally kicked himself in the jaw. '_You MORON! Wuya would NEVER fall for that! Or believe it! Wuya may be dim sometimes, but even she won't believe that! Heck, I wouldn't even believe that!'_

Wuya grinned at this opportunity to do some more searching. "Oh Jack! How thoughtful! I never knew you had a soft side! The Ashen Monocles are in Paris, so have fun, I got to go now, bye!"

Wuya flew into the closest room, leaving a dumbfounded Jack.

"Whoa, she actually believed that! Wow, Jack still has the moves!" Jack pushed a button on his watch, to activate a speaker in his room.

"Hey Wet-Fur, A new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed at 5:00. Get your cat but down to the basement, and remember our deal!"

"Of course Jack!" Katnappe replied. "Now, where is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get down here!" Jack shouted as he shut off his communicator and rushed down to his basement.

He flipped on the lights, and readied his Jet-Bot for takeoff. Katnappe' entered the basement, and leaned against the jet.

"So, Jack, Now will you tell me what it does, and where it is?"

"You don't need to know that, you'll figure it out when you get there, and get your butt into the jet."

Katnappe' huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not moving my butt anywhere until you tell me where it is!"

Jack jumped into the drivers seat and groaned. '_This is what I get for having a cat-fanatic as a partner.' _

"It's in PARIS, Kitty-litter, and NO I am NOT giving you any money!"

Katnappe' gasped. "PARIS? But this is probably a one in a life time experience! I have to- wait, what am I saying? I can just STEAL it all anyway. Heh heh, silly me."

"Yeah, HEE HEE HEE, now get your behind in here, or else I'm leaving with out you!"

Katnappe' hissed, and jumped in the back seat of the jet, as the turbo engines ignited, bolting off into the air.

Jack frowned in annoyance at Katnappe's constant movement in the back seat. Katnappe' hissed and jumped into the front seat.

"Hey Ash-LEY, get your butt back into the back! And stop fidgeting!"

"Pssh-ya! Your seats, are too hard! It's impossible to sit back there, and NOT move! And besides, I like the breeze up here In the front, and I'm staying, and that's FINAL."

Katnappe' grinned as she reclined back into her seat, while Jack snarled at her. He turned his sight away from her, and focused on whatever was in front of him.

"Stupid Ashley, stupid attitude, I was better off with Wuya…"

"Excuse me Jack, what was that?"

"Just shut up Katnappe'."

Katnappe' frowned and crossed her arms, as the jet propelled forward to their destination, and so were some certain monks.

-:-

Dojo soared through the air, steering in and out of the clouds, the Xiaolin monks riding upon his back. Raimundo opened the scroll, and the current Shen Gong Wu materialized onto the parchment.

"The Ashen Monocles," Raimundo started. "It allows you to control your opponent with your mind." Raimundo arched an eyebrow and put the Scroll, back into Kimiko's backpack. Raimundo crossed his arms, and leaned back.

"So basically, the new Wu, let's anyone become your puppet. Harsh."

"Yeah, Dashi made it so he could get other people to do his work for him. Not the nicest Wu." Dojo said, while dodging a flock of birds.

"It sounds like Grandmaster Dashi was a little bit lazy and selfish if you ask me." Kimiko said frowning.

Dojo smirked. "Yeah, Dashi was a bit of a slacker. Before and after he sealed Wuya. He slept a lot too, even during the day."

"That sounds a lot like a certain someone I know." Kimiko said, her vision heading toward Raimundo's way. Kimiko frowned as she faced her original position.

"Okay gang, we're approaching the Eiffel Tower! Hang on!" Dojo shouted, as he pulled in towards he ground, barely missing the Tower. Kimiko sighed in amazement, and awed at the Paris sight.

-:-

"Oh Paris is so beautiful! I have -"

"We're not spending half of the time shopping if that's what you were thinking." Raimundo interjected. Kimiko huffed, and jumped off of Dojo, as well as the others, as he shrunk down to gecko-size.

Omi walked up to Dojo and picked him up. "Okay Dojo, now sharp the way-"

"Point." Raimundo corrected.

"Dojo, point the way to the new Shen Gong Wu!"

Dojo nodded, and headed off in one direction. "Come one, it's this way!"

The dragons followed him, as a jet appeared in their previous area. A girl in a cat suit jumped down onto the ground, and looked up at the jet.

"So doofus, which way is the Wu?"

"A few miles westward of you, Katnappe'. Don't over look anything! Search high and low in every nook and cranny if you have too."

Katnappe cracked her knuckles and grinned. "No problem there. I'll get that Wu before you can say cat got your tongue! Meoww!"

Katnappe' leaped off in the same direction the monks were going. Jack shook his head and drove off.

"Ugh, her and those cat puns."

-:-

"Oh wow! Paris is wonderful! Everything is beautiful! I have to get this! Oh this is so cute! Oh and just in my size! Clay what do you think?"

Clay smirked at Kimiko, who was leaping from store to store, and pulled out an incredible poofy black skirt with white lace hanging off the edges.

"Uh, I think that skirt does you in a little too much Kimiko. You wouldn't be able to pick something up without some peeper peekin'."

"Ugh, you're right. Not my style anyway." Kimiko said as she frowned and put the skirt back up on the rack. Omi was searching high and low, behind, in, in front of every store and building he could find. Omi landed beside Clay and Kimiko, and sighed.

"I have looked everywhere my eyes could see and not see! I do not think the Shen Gong Wu is here!"

"Oh it's here alright!" Dojo said, crawling out from beneath Clay's hat. " My burning nose, definitely tells me it's somewhere around here!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, and looked around the shops more. Raimundo looked at his "Speaking French for Morons" book, and tried to talk to the owner of a glasses shop. Raimundo raised his eyebrow at the text, and kept glancing at it while talking to the owner.

"Bonjour, je recherche des poissons... sur un bâton... _(Hello, I am looking for fish…on a stick…)_"

The owner nodded and pointed to the left of Raimundo. "Si vous voulez la nourriture, elle est vers le bas sur votre gauche. _(If you want food, it's down on your left.)_"

Raimundo arched his eyes and threw away the book. "Um, do you have glasses that look like this?" Raimundo lifted up the Shen Gong Wu scroll the owner, and pointed to the Ashen Monocles. The owner smiled and nodded his head. "Oh oui oui! I do have a pair that look like those! I'll be right back!"

The owner vanished into the back room while Raimundo's eye twitched. "Stupid French person…."

"Ah here we are! Our only pair too!" The owner came out holding the Monocles in his hands. He set them on the counter, and eyed Raimundo.

"It's a rare kind, very costly. Think you can pay for it?"

Raimundo frowned at the owner. A mental light came on in Raimundo's head and he grinned.

"I know I can- OH NO! A ROBBER! FLEEEE!"

The owner's eyes immediately darted towards the direction of the "robber", this also alerted the monks, reacting fast, Raimundo used his wind element to imitate someone running in front of the store, grabbing the Monocles as he did. The warriors ran over, and the owner faced Raimundo.

"Where did that thief go! ACK! And where are my precious glasses!"

Raimundo shrugged. "Sorry dude, I don't know, but it looks like it snatched those glasses up. That guy was wicked fast!"

The owner sobbed, and retreated into the back room. Raimundo walked away, and the monks ran up to him.

"Raimundo where is the thief?" Omi asked, readying a fighting pose. Again, Raimundo shrugged.

"Sorry Omi false alarm. Guess I was too quick to judge…but hey, I found the Wu in a crate near that store!" Raimundo said, taking out the Ashen Monocles from behind his back. Omi grinned and picked up the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo's hands, and then put them back. Kimiko leaned in toward Clay and whispered.

"What do you know, the big show off finds the Wu again."

Clay nodded. "I hear ya."

"Ooh, I cannot wait to use the new Wu! It would be most interesting to use against Jack Spicer!"

"Oh, sorry! The Robo-freak isn't in right now, but If you want, I'll test run it on him for you!"

The warriors looked above them to find Katnappe', balancing on a support beam of the building. The warriors reverted to their battle stances.

"If you want the Wu Katnappe' you'll have to go through us first!" Kimiko shouted, feeling her element raging inside her.

Katnappe' chuckled. "Not a problem! Kittens, ATTACK!"

Eight white genetically altered super kittens, jumped out from behind Katnappe', and hissed at the monks, as they plummeted towards them.

"WATER!" Omi spun around like a tornado and sent two cats flying into the support beams.

"FIRE!" Kimiko roundhouse kicked two kittens into a glass display.

"EARTH!" Clay lassoed two kittens, and sent them soaring into a lobster display.

"WIND!" Raimundo dropped the Monocles, as he forced the last of the kittens into a bucket of cold water.

Katnappe' saw the Monocles unoccupied and dashed towards them, Kimiko saw them as well. Raimundo mentally cursed for dropping them, and watched as Kimiko and Katnappe' grabbed the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Orb of Tornami against your Eye of Dashi! First to find the Wu submerged underwater wins!"

Kimiko smirked. " I'm game. This should be easy! Cats hate water!"

Katnappe' smirked as well. "And water douses fire!"

Kimiko growled. "Let's go!"

""XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!""

_FLASH!_

The warriors changed into their Xiaolin robes, as the building ceiling rose up and shattered into pieces, then reformed into two piers. The support beams rose up, and ascended in mid air. The ground that Kimiko and Katnappe' were standing on rose up above the beams, and split apart. The Ashen Monocles broke free of their grasp, and flew beneath them, as the water rose above the beams. The girls jumped off onto the piers and shouted.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!"

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Katnappe' jumped off her pier, and put the Orb behind her, using it a an engine to propel her forward.

Kimiko looked beneath her to try to spot the Wu, but instead saw Katnappe' swim around looking for it. Katnappe' surfaced, and took a deep breath. Kimiko aimed the Eye of Dashi at Katnappe' and grinned.

"While you're here, why don't you dry off! EYE OF DASHI!" Lightning danced around the amulet, and immediately was attracted to Katnappe's wet fur. Katnappe' screeched in pain, while Kimiko dove in the water.

The boys eyes widened and Raimundo shrugged. "Hey, I never knew Kimiko could play dirty."

Katnappe' shook the sparks off and hissed, and dove underwater. "ORB OF TORNAMI!" Katnappe used the Orb as an engine again, and sped off towards Kimiko.

Kimiko swam around objects, lifting them up looking for the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko winced as she felt a sharp pain in her back. Kimiko turned around to find Katnappe' evilly grinning and waving at her, then Katnappe' kicked Kimiko in the face without warning.

Kimiko tumbled backwards, and came in contact with a support beam. Kimiko pushed of the beam, as Katnappe' used the Orb, and forced Kimiko back onto the support beam, not allowing her to move.

Omi, Dojo, Clay, and Raimundo stared at the open water with worry. Omi panicked. "Where is Kimiko! She has not surfaced yet! Do you think she is alright?"

Clay knelt down next to Omi, and put his hand on the fellow monk's shoulder. "Don't worry little partner. Kim will be okay. She the type of girl who won't go down without a fight!"

"And Katnappe's the same way." Raimundo added.

Kimiko felt pain in her lungs, and her air quickly fading away. Katnappe' grinned, still not letting the Orb fall out of effect. With the last bits of her strength, Kimiko raised the Eye of Dashi in front of her, and shouted with the last bit of her air.

"EYE OF DASHI!"

The lighting danced around them both, and sent jolts of pain through their nerves, and sent them flying backwards. Kimiko flew through the support beam, and hit a crate, and Katnappe' slammed into a support beam.

Kimiko desperately failed her arms, and kicked her legs, trying with all her might to reach the surface. When she did, Kimiko gasped, and took in deep breaths of air, coughing and choking. She saw Omi and Clay wave to her, and she flashed a smile.

Katnappe' emerged as well, and was greeted with an Eye of Dashi in her face.

"ME-OW! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"You gonna pay for what you did down there Katnappe!"

"Pssh, don't be stupid, and don't pull another stupid stunt. You'll only end up shocking yourself, like you did underwater."

"As long as it hurts you too, I don't care!"

Katnappe' shrugged and grinned. "Fine, have it your way then. CATch you later! ORB OF TORNAMI!"

Water flooded out of the Orb, and pushed Kimiko back into the pier. Katnappe' chuckled as she put the Orb behind her again and dove underwater.

Kimiko steamed and punched the pier, leaving a dent. " I hate her and her stupid cat puns! RRAGH!"

Kimiko dove underwater, and swam at full speed, frantically looking for the Monocles. Out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko saw something glow. Kim smiled and swam towards it, but her expression quickly changed when she saw Katnappe' pick it before her. Katnappe' grinned, as the Ashen Monocles radiated light, ending the showdown. The environment reverted back to it's original state, as well as the warrior's clothes. The ground reformed, as well as the ceiling, and the support beams fell back into place.

Too weak to move, Kimiko fell to her knees, and watched Katnappe' leap away with the Ashen Monocles, and the Eye of Dashi.

Katnappe' jumped onto a building and faced Kimiko. "Don't worry Kimiko. Maybe someday you'll be able to win a cat fight! Meoww!"

"RRAAAGH!" Kimiko growled as Katnappe' dashed away. The warriors ran to her side, as she got up.

Omi walked up to her and tugged on her sleeve. "Kimiko, will you be alright?"

Kimiko pulled her sleeve away from Omi and started to walk away. "I'll be fine! As long as SOMEONE -HINT HINT- doesn't tick me off! -HINT-!" Kimiko shouted, eyeing Raimundo as she did. She stormed off towards Dojo, who grew to his 40-foot size, and jumped on. Omi and Clay followed.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed as he slowly walked towards Dojo. "If you think I'm the root of your problems Tohomiko, think again."

Raimundo jumped on Dojo, and they sped off towards the Temple, leaving Paris in an awkward silence.

-:-

Katnappe' grinned as she leaned against Jack's table. "Admit it Jack. I did a good job."

Jack tiredly frowned, and continued working on a detection device. "I admit nothing. And so what, I could have won against Kimiko.

Katnappe' hissed and put on the newly won Wu. "Ashen Monocles!"

Jack stood straight up and "smiled". "Oh I admit it Ashley. You did a awesome job today! You're way better than me!"

Katnappe' bent over laughing, and Jack shook it off. "Hey kitty-litter that wasn't fair! Don't forget our deal! I let you get new Wu, so you have to help me look for the one I want!"

Katnappe' dried her tears and sighed. "Fine fine. But do you have a clue on where to look?"

"Nope, that's why I built this, and dragging you along. And don't use the Ashen Monocles on me EVER again! Promise?"

Katnappe' crossed her fingers behind her back and smiled.

"I promise."

"Good. Now wait here while I get my spare robot parts from upstairs."

Jack left the basement, and shut the door behind him. Katnappe' grinned evilly, holding the Ashen Monocles close.

"I promise, until I get my paws on this 'new powerful' Shen Gong Wu…and you Jack, are gonna deliver it right to me, and you won't even know it."

* * *


	17. Sight of Voices

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. Enjoy the new chapter! And If you can't figure out who the three people are in this chapter, then that is just sad. You guys better enjoy this chapter while you can, this will be the last update until a least for 2 weeks. SCHOOL FINALS.

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Sight of Voices

Somewhere in the Timeline, above the Death-Line, and under the Life-Line, and on the opposite side of the Alternate Reality, lies the, well, actually it has acquired numerous names over the years….

_******  
**_

The Spirit World, The Spiritual Reality, Heaven Among Humans, Taboo of the Faith, the Spirit Abode, whatever it may be called, it held great importance, to anything living, anything dead, everything evil, and everything good. 

_******  
**_

Deep within Taboo of the Faith, lies a Statue that definitely held great spiritual quality. It looked like it was from the old eras of China, and had a whitish-green aura hovering close to it. 

_******  
**_

Around the statue, stood three figures. They were all silhouetted, and a evil aura smothered them all.

_******  
**_

The first one was a male, who had eyes that radiated a mixture between red and yellow. He took a step forward, and his eyes grew, radiating like the sun. He turned to the figure next to him, his speak was distorted as he spoke. 

_******  
**_

"_Are you SURE this is him? From how I see your judgment, I find you hard to trust with each passing minute. And if you are wrong, whatever the Grandmaster did, I will do to you ten fold."_

_******  
**_

The figure next to him stepped up as well, revealing to be a female, with a tall slender body, with long flowing hair. Her eyes radiated jade, that seem to turn in a swirl-like manner. She huffed at her partner, and gestured her hand in a reassuring way. 

_******  
**_

"_Of course this is HIM? Are you blind! Can you not sense his aura? I've never been wrong before, why would I be wrong now? The symbols written on his clothes clearly say, 'Demon of Wind'…well at least roughly of course."_

_******  
**_

The sun-drenched eyes narrowed and stepped a bit closer to the statue. Not to close, or his demon aura would infect him. He sighed and reverted to his original spot. 

_******  
**_

"_It does seem that you are right. His aura and energy are his no doubt. This is the mighty terror, that nearly destroyed half the world….hard to believe that his grandson brought the peace."_

_******  
**_

The third figure stepped up, his eyes shining of a blood red, one of them arching in a confused way. He speech pattern was unique, and towered over the golden eyes, and the emerald, and his voiced echoed whenever he spoke. 

_******  
**_

"_Now wait just a minute here, you're telling me, that THIS guy HERE, was the greatest villain, even greater than us?"_

_******  
**_

The female nodded, and the other male narrowed his sunlit eyes and snarled. His frown turned into a sly grin, glaring at the male with eyes that radiated a blood red. 

_******  
**_

"_Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised to see your spirit here, due to your current location…"_

_******  
**_

"_Hey you shut up! It's YOUR fault I'm stuck there!"_

_******  
**_

"_How did you EVEN find this place anyway? With someone with the spiritual energy of the living dead, It's highly unlikely for you to 'Tap into the world beyond ours' ."_

_******  
**_

The blood-drenched eyes dangerously narrowed at the sunlit ones. He turned to face the statue, and crossed his arms in a standoffish like manner. 

_******  
**_

"_Well to tell the truth, I don't even know how I found myself in this place. I was stuck in that horrible place you put me in, like any other day of the 1500 years I've been there. Then I sensed an unnatural aura, and it was pulling me away from my body, then POOF, I'm in this place I don't even know, and I'm in front of a statue of a guy, that I don't even know. I mean, how can you two call this guy, the greatest evil to ever walk the earth-OW!"_

_******  
**_

The spiraled jade eyes growled at the blood-lit ones, and smacked the back of his neck. 

_******  
**_

"_What in the 7 worlds are you talking about? You mean you don't KNOW who this is? His features, his aura, doesn't ANY of it ring a bell?"_

_******  
**_

The blood-doused eyes arched in a thinking manner, and raised his armored hands up to scratch his chin. 

_******  
**_

After a moment, he shrugged his arms and shook his head. 

_******  
**_

"_Nope, I can't recall any "ULTIMATE EVIL" looking like that, and I never forget a face."_

_******  
**_

The female scowled and this time punched the blood-lit eyes in the face, making the sunlit ones smirk. 

_******  
**_

"_Bah! Forget you! You must have been a sprout when he reigned! Mountains crumbled in his wake, the oceans parted with every step he took, the skies disintegrated whenever his eyes laid upon them! He nearly brought the ENTIRE WORLD to it's knees! His powers would be greater than ours even if we combined them!"_

_******  
**_

Blood eyes rolled and sighed. 

_******  
**_

"_I get it he was strong! Why is his aura sealed here though? I mean, with your description of him, it sounded like no one could beat him!"_

_******  
**_

"_You fool!"_

_******  
**_

The female whacked him in the head again, causing the sunlit eyes smile to grow even larger, baring his large fangs as he did. 

_******  
**_

"_I don't know how you can call yourself a villain, when you let a female hit you, and not know of the great general…then again…you were never very smart."_

_******  
**_

The blood tinted eyes growled and shut his mouth, letting the jade and golden eyes exchange their knowledge on the wind god.

_******  
**_

"_Something has me perplexed though…" _The female spoke aloud. "_We three all reacted to his aura, and it means his awakening, of him, and his grandson. His grandson is getting powerful with each passing week soon to turn into days. But if it is the general's grandson, why haven't we found him yet?"_

_******  
**_

The sunlit eyes arched one of them, and stared at the swirled jade ones, smirking as he spoke. 

_******  
**_

"_You mean, you don't KNOW who it is by now? And here I thought you were greatly in tune with the Spiritual World."_

_******  
**_

She scolded. "_This is no time for your sardonic attitude! And for your information, I am perfectly in sync with the Spiritual World! When anything falls out of sync, I react like any human would to an earthquake! Do not question my abilities!"_

_******  
**_

The sunlit eyes chuckled and crossed his arms. 

_******  
**_

"_Reaaaally…then if you're so in sync, then how come you do not know who it is? His grandson nearly has the same energy as the general himself. If you don't know who it is, we could always wait a few weeks…"_

_******  
**_

"_ARGH you shut up! I have my suspicions about one character, but it couldn't possible be him! He is much to weak, and does not have the will power to behold his power. In fact, his will power is so weak, I could convince him to come over to the Heylin side!"_

_******  
**_

Blood eyes widened and glared at the female and the other male. 

_******  
**_

"_You mean, this GREAT GRANDSON of this guy isn't already evil? What use is he then?"_

_******  
**_

"_Oh ho, don't you know?"_

_******  
**_

The sun-drenched eyes laughed at the blood ones, and arched his eyes in a taunting manner. 

_******  
**_

"_The general's foolish grandson chose the wrong path, and did the wrong thing, by being raised in a somewhat loving environment. The boy fights on the wrong side, and you know, the best way to have a tasteful victory, is to twist a good mind, into a bad one, or even better, they twist their own minds!"_

_******  
**_

Jade and Blood eyes glared at the Golden ones oddly, and the female frowned. 

_******  
**_

"_Yes yes, that's all very nice to know, it's always pleasurable to watch a hero fade, but CLEARLY you know who it is, so spill the beans!"_

_******  
**_

"_Hey!" _The other male interjected. "_I am VERY insulted by that comment!"_

"_Shut it!"_

_******  
**_

The sunlit eyes laughed at their idle banter, and eyed the statue, following every Chinese detail engraved in the sculpture. He stopped at the based of the statue, and noticed foreign writing imprinted in a plaque, engraved in the statue. 

_******  
**_

He squinted his eyes, ignoring his two "acquaintances" idle quarreling and bickering. He continued to squint his eyes, not looking at the female as he gained her attention.. 

_******  
**_

"_Witch…if you want to find out who the Demon's grandson is so badly, all you needed to do look at the statue, instead of guessing pointlessly."_

_******  
**_

The witch turned her hypnotizing eyes away from the owner of blood eyes, and looked at the statue. The sun-shrouded eyes pointed towards the plaque, and emerald eyes followed, her eyes arched when she saw it, she bended over slightly to get a closer look. 

_******  
**_

"_Guerreiro Do Vento…Fortuna da morte…what in the 7 worlds is this babble?"_

_******  
**_

"_Keep reading."_

_******  
**_

The witch frowned and did as he said. The Blood eyes widened his eyes and listened closer. 

_******  
**_

"_Levantar-se-á um outro dia…Quando a legenda for cumprida…"_

_******  
**_

The female stood up straight, and glared at the holder of golden eyes. 

_******  
**_

"_Just what was that drabble you made me read?I don't even know what it says! How is it supposed to tell me who the grandchild is?"_

_******  
**_

The sun lit eyes chuckled, followed by a laugh by the blood eyes. The witch turned to him and scoffed. 

_******  
**_

"_What?"_

_******  
**_

"_I didn't know your translations were so limited! Those words written on that plaque, it's prophecy, probably whoever made that statue was a monk of sort. It also looks like his origin was halved. See, he holds Chinese features, but that prophecy is written in Portuguese."_

_******  
**_

The witch's eyes widened in surprise, while the golden eyes held a fair smile. The Jade eyes pondered for a moment before returning her attention to the crimson colored eyes. Slowly, this puzzle was piecing itself together. 

_******  
**_

"_Well, then what does it say?"_

_******  
**_

The blood eyes bent over and reread the plaque. 

_******  
**_

"_Well, roughly it says: Wind Warrior… Fortune of Death… Will rise another Day…When the Legend is fulfilled."_

_******  
**_

The witch let the words sink in, and started to ponder again. The golden eyes faded into ginger colored ones, and smirked, walking away from the statue and the two villains. 

_******  
**_

"_HOPEFULLY you'll be able to figure out who it is by now. Oh, and tell that whelp of yours to stop looking for the wind Shen Gong Wu. It'll only reveal itself when the grandson is revealed. And let us hope that is soon, hmm?"_

_******  
**_

The orange shaded eyes disappeared into the Spiritual World, and the scarlet eyes left the witch as well. 

_******  
**_

The jade eyes mused over the prophecy again, and turned to look at the General Demon's statue. Her eyes locked with his deep forest colored ones, that radiated a certain aloofness, that she knew she had sensed before. She shook her head, and extended her hand, tracing every detail on his face, his wild hair, tied back in a long ponytail, the Chinese element for 'Wind' engraved in his oriental hat, his wild beard, thick eyebrows, and piercing green eyes. 

_******  
**_

She shook her head again, and brought her hand to her chin, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Hey eyes widened when she realized that there was another Chinese character written under 'Wind'. 

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

She levitated her self, to get a closer look. She traced her finger over the faded character for dragon, together they read….

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

'Wind…Dragon…'

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

A beat.

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_Wind…Dragon…"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

Another beat.

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_Wait…"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

A beat.

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_Wind Dragon?"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

A pause.

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_Dragon of the Wind?"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

The witch's feet touched the ground, her eyes mesmerized with the characters.

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_No…it couldn't possibly be him…he cannot be!"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

The witch's eyes fell to the General's face, his features, suddenly looking familiar to her….

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

Those green eyes….

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

"_Could he?"_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_-

* * *

_


	18. TellTale Signs

**A/N: HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS! AND I'M UPDATING! WHOOHOO! ENJOY YOU GUYS! Enjoy it while you can! Seriously!**

Chapter 17

Tell-Tale Signs

Wuya leaned in closer on the statue for a better look, and lightly traced her fingers around the statue's features.

_******  
**_

That face… 

_******  
**_

Those eyes…. 

_******  
**_

…!

_******  
**_

"_Wait a minute…"_

_******  
**_

Her spiraled eyes widened as she remembered why the figurine's visage looked so familiar to her. She growled in rage, and clenched her fists. Her green eyes seemed to glow and her red hair rose up into the non existent air of the middle realm.

_******  
**_

"_THAT FOOL! How dare he trick ME?-!-? The grandson isn't - AAAAAARRRGHHH! I HATE THAT ACURSED LIZARD!"_

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

-

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

"Excuse me, Master Fung?"

_******  
**_

Raimundo poked himself and his incredibly messy mop of hair into the Meditation room, where Master Fung was trying to find his inner peace.

_******  
**_

The old Master focused his tired eyes at his young student, and looked at him with a bit of subtle suspicion.

_******  
**_

"Yes, what is it Raimundo?"

_******  
**_

"Could er, could I ask you something?"

_******  
**_

Master Fung look slightly surprised by this, and nodded his head, signaling for Raimundo to come in. The Brazilian walked inside and plunked himself in front of his Master, and it was clearly noticeable that both of them were sleep deprived, and both had A LOT on their minds. Raimundo's visage mostly showed tiredness, annoyance and irritation. Master Fung's visage showed tiredness, a weary look. The Xiaolin Temple has gone through a lot the past few weeks, and their visages was probably the faces of everyone in the Xiaolin Temple.

_******  
**_

The elder started off first, with a kind, worn out voice. "So, my young monk, what is it you wish to ask me?"

_******  
**_

Raimundo looked away with an odd look and scratched the back of his head.

_******  
**_

"Well….um…I was wondering…" He said, now keeping his head low, and raising his eyes to meet his Master's. "Do you know a guy named Monk Young?"

_******  
**_

Master Fung's sea green eyes widened.

_******  
**_

"How…how did you come to know this name young one? All monks have sworn to not speak of him and his treachery!"

_******  
**_

Raimundo eyed Master Fung oddly. "Ooookaaay…."

_******  
**_

"How do you know of him Raimundo? Please tell me."

_******  
**_

"Uh well…I don't really know him, I was reading a scroll, and it had the name 'Young' in it, and a few nights ago, I heard his name vaguely, so I don't really know him…yeah…"

_******  
**_

Master Fung closed his eyes and sighed with relief, but then brought his eyes to Raimundo in a serious manner.

_******  
**_

"Raimundo, you are fully aware that you had a Dragon Rage weeks ago, correct?"

_******  
**_

"Yeah I do." It was Raimundo's turn to eye at master Fung. "Why?"

_******  
**_

"It was many years ago when I was still a monk in-training here. I was training to become a Master Monk, so I tried my best to study everything about the Xiaolin past, other Temple, famous Monks, the Shen Gong Wu, the people who were after it, and I tried to learn everything I could about the Elemental Dragons."

_******  
**_

Raimundo sat quietly and continued listening, and noticed a change in his Master's voice.

_******  
**_

"Then one day, while I was watching the Xiaolin Dragons train amongst themselves, I witnessed my first encounter with the Dragon Rage. It happened to Yu Da, the Dragon of the Water. After that incident, his fellow teammates never treated him the same way again, and they all avoided him. Few weeks had passed, and Yu Da was never the same, he was irritated with his teammates, he never put his full potential into his training, and he could never sleep, because he was hearing strange words and names in his mind, and he couldn't explain it, no one could. And now that I think about it, Yu Da had many similarities to you, Raimundo."

_******  
**_

Green eyes widened. "Really?"

_******  
**_

"Yes. He pulled pranks, he made jokes, and was easy going, until the Dragon Rage happened. It is very rare that Dragons do encounter the Dragon Rage, but whenever they do, they change severely. You were angry, you were mad at your teammates, but I assure you Raimundo, that is one of the worst things you could ever possibly do."

_******  
**_

Raimundo frowned and crossed his arms. "Well it's their fault for overreacting. What's wrong with playing a few jokes?"

_******  
**_

"When you blame them on your friends, Raimundo."

_******  
**_

His eyes shrunk. "You mean-"

_******  
**_

"Yes Raimundo, I have known, I thought you would realize that your jokes were hurtful, and not as innocent as you thought."

_******  
**_

Brown cheeks quickly flushed red, and Raimundo lowered his head.

_******  
**_

"If … if you knew…why did you punish them instead of me?"

_******  
**_

"I had hoped that you would see the errors of your ways, and admit that you did what you did, and not put them on someone else. It's called responsibility Raimundo."

_******  
**_

Raimundo nodded, feeling guilty, but in a way relieved, and not as uncaring as he felt three nights earlier. This quick feeling was soon overpowered by the feeling of confusion again.

_******  
**_

"But wait, what does ANY of this have to do with Monk Young?"

_******  
**_

Master Fung sighed heavily. " He is someone you do not and hopefully even need to come encounter with. He wasn't a monk per se, but he has burned his mark in all of the Temples. One of the Master Monks that houses a Xiaolin Temple in the far north has theorized that ….Monk Young is the cause of all Dragon Rages. Raimundo, you were angry that the other dragons were angry and avoiding you, with good reason, and you felt something inside. The Dragon Rage had always puzzled us, but Monk Young is the reason why you even heard his name. The same Master Monk also thought that all of the other Elemental Dragons repel against Monk Young though they do not realize it for that reason, which is one other reason why you were treated so Raimundo."

_******  
**_

The green eyed boy had his mouth agape, and felt a little less shameful, and a little more knowledgeable. Raimundo carefully searched for the right words to say.

_******  
**_

"So….it's not completely my fault, but a portion of it is?"

_******  
**_

"That is correct Raimundo. There is nothing wrong with you, a Dragon Rage is rare, but it is normal. And now I believe you owe your teammates an apology."

_******  
**_

"Man you're right… I really didn't mean anything by it….I thought…it was normal you know?"

_******  
**_

"I understand my young monk, but sometimes you have to imagine yourself in their eyes."

_******  
**_

"Yeah… I know, I just did it for fun, I didn't know they held a GRUDGE. Dang…"

_******  
**_

"Now hurry Raimundo, before they slumber."

_******  
**_

"Yes, Master Fung." Raimundo said as he got up and bowed. Gratitude written all over his face. "Thanks for the talk, and for once your stories were actually interesting and easy to listen to."

_******  
**_

Master Fung nodded, and watched turn to leave the Meditation Room, only then to see him turn around, with a unusual sheepish look.

_******  
**_

"I'm in big trouble for pulling those pranks before aren't I?"

_******  
**_

"Indeed you are Raimundo. Starting tomorrow, you receive information about your punishment. Starting at three in the morning. Now, go and apologize, and rest. You have lots of work to do tomorrow."

_******  
**_

Raimundo nodded again. "Thank you Master Fung, you really cleared things up. Later."

_******  
**_

The Brazilian boy walked out of the Meditation Room, with weeks of guilt, irritation and confusion no longer burdened on his shoulders, but instead replaced with something different.

_******  
**_

"I still have to apologize to the guys… I'll just tell them that it was everyone's fault and not just mine. Yeah, they'll have to settle for that. Besides, I can't believe they didn't forget the whole thing, I mean it was only a couple of pranks, it should have been no surprise to them at all. It's what the get for being drama queens. Knowing Omi, he'll be the last to forgive me."

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	19. Misgivings

**OMG Before we start, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!! I had to take a big break because of school and I had a ugly writer's block. I have NO idea who is still waiting but I AM SO SORRY!!! Now Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Misgivings

Three of the Xiaolin Monks sat down to breakfast. Instead of filling up the small table Master Fung moved them too like they usually do, there was a empty spot between Omi and Clay. Kimiko started to eat without noticing the empty spot, Clay didn't start chowing down like he usually did. He looked as if he felt uncomfortable sitting there. He slowly started to eat, while the little yellow monk next to him looked sadly at his food.

_******  
**_

After staring at it for a while, and listening to his friends eat, he spoke up softly.

"This isn't right…we are supposed to be eating together. We should wait."

Kimiko waved her fork at him. "Omi, hello? Why should we wait? It's not like he ever waited for us."

_******  
**_

The little monk threw his arms out in explanation. "But don't you see Kimiko? This is wrong! Weeks ago, Master Fung brought us together to work as a team! He once told me before, teams don't always get along in the beginning. One member's pain, is the team's pain. One member's problem is the team's problem! When Raimundo pulled those tricks as mean as they were, we started to dislike Raimundo for what he did! Instead of fixing the problem together as a team, we made it worse! One team member cannot solve the problem by himself, learning to accept and forgive are some of the steps of becoming a Xiaolin Monk…and I am dumped in the downs myself because…. I did not do that either… I did not forgive when I should have. We must learn to live together… or we will part alone."

_******  
**_

Clay looked down guiltily and shoved his food away. Kimiko held a look of uncertainty upon her face, torn between the decisions that brought upon all of them. She was naturally not a forgiving person…maybe it was time to forgive and let live. The Dragon of Earth looked at Kimiko.

"Y'know Kimi, the little fella' has a point. All this time, instead of patching the team back together… we tore it more apart. Maybe we over exaggerated, it WAS a few pranks… unnecessary pranks, but pranks is what Raimundo does in his spare time. Maybe we took out of context?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, maybe he should find a new pastime."

Clay shot her a dirty look.

Kimiko retorted. "What?! He does!"

"That is enough, my young monks."

All of them reacted the same way. "Master Fung!"

The Dragon of Water left his seat to walk in front of his Master, and bow. He lifted his head to face him.

"Master Fung, what brings you here?"

"I came here to talk about your teamwork."

Kimiko mentally sighed a breath of relief. '_Phew_._ I was worried that he was going to say Raimundo. Thank goodness_._'_

"And of course, I cannot talk about teamwork with out all the team members. Please sit, Raimundo."

The Dragon of Wind came out from behind the pillar nest to the stairs leading to the training grounds. His face was positioned downward and his left arm was grabbing his right arm behind his back. His voice was meek.

"Hey guys."

Raimundo walked over to the table and sat down. The monks turned their attention to Master Fung.

_******  
**_

"It has been several weeks from when I first gathered you all together. Four different people, from four different places. It is instinct for people who suddenly meet different people to act indifferent against one another. From the start, they will not act united. But as time passes, their bond becomes closer, and they act as one. They are a team. One person is never singled out. If one member has a problem, it is the team's problem. They must solve it together. One must never do anything by himself. I assume you had already heard this from Omi, correct?"

_******  
**_

Two of the Dragons in-Training nodded.

_******  
**_

"I advise every single one of you to follow this. And also, in the past, it may have seemed that I favored Raimundo when he told about those jokes that you, Kimiko, Omi and Clay, put on each other. I knew all along that Raimundo was the one who pulled all those 'pranks' as you call them."

_******  
**_

Once again, Omi, Kimiko and Clay had the same reaction. Mouths wide open and speechless.

_******  
**_

Master Fung continued. "I had hoped, that If I let Raimundo continue his ways, he would understand that it hurt the team, and notice your feelings. But sadly he didn't. When he should have stopped, and accepted the responsibility, and told who the culprit really was, instead of blaming it on his friends. But, this is not all Raimundo's fault. The Dragon of Wind pulled immature jokes yes, but it was you three who made it much worse than it actually was. Like I mentioned, teammates never get along at first, but you all must learn to solve problems together, or there will be no team. Understood?"

_******  
**_

All the monks replied. "Yes, Master Fung."

"Raimundo, you will be punished with all the duties I made your teammates do before. Now, you all will go outside and participate in a group session. I expect that all of you will leave the past behind and work together. You may go now."

The monks bowed respectively, and ran outside. As they grabbed selective Shen Gong Wu, they all felt the same thing.

_******  
**_

All of them were not willing to work together as a team.

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


End file.
